


Entropía

by Black_roses_the_one



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_roses_the_one/pseuds/Black_roses_the_one
Summary: Thor intenta adaptarse a su nueva vida junto a los guardianes de la galaxia y cree lograrlo. Eso hasta reencontrarse con todo aquello que creyó perder.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. El viaje

I.

—¿Quién mierda se ha comido el sandwish con mi nombre? ¡Era con salsa extra de edición limitada de las costas de Xandar! — chilló Quill con la evidencia en sus manos en dirección a una sola persona.

Mantis y Groot como fieles espectadores se acomodaron uno al lado del otro animados por la enésima pelea del día entre su nuevo compañero y Quill. Pese a llevar ya casi seis meses de continuos viajes y un insistente trabajo físico para mejorar la apariencia del dios asgardiano robándole casi todo su tiempo libre era sorprendente lo fácil que les resultaba iniciar un nuevo pleito de la nada.

—¿Qué? A mí no me mires— contestó Thor rascando su tupida y poco aseada barba —Recuerda que esos tres me mantienen a dieta— señaló en dirección a su audiencia y a Drax regresando de la cabina principal.

—Es necesario, Thor. Tú te escondes en ese cuerpo similar al de Quill.

—¿Cómo que similar al mío?— atajó el otro, repasando su cuerpo de arriba abajo en busca de los kilos de más que aún eran tenuemente visibles en Thor.

—...pero no es así como debería ser— continuó Drax —Tú eres un Dios, hijo de un ángel y un pirata. Es tu destino ser un hombre apuesto y musculoso, no " _esto"_ —señalándolo completo.

—Ambos están gordos, es un hecho— murmuró Nebula seguida de Rocket casi inmediatamente. La actitud de la mujer resultaba mucho más amable para su estándar anterior basada en el sarcasmo y la crueldad —pero si preguntas por ese sandwish fui yo quien se lo comió. Era eso o la repugnante cosa con tentáculos que intentaste cocinar.

Quill abrió la boca denotando lo traicionado que se sentía.

—Lo mejor será ir por provisiones. Estamos cerca de tus dominios Thor, podríamos detenernos en Vanaheim o en Muspelheim, aunque no sé qué tan bien recibidos podremos ser en este último. No, lo mejor será Vanaheim, tengo unos amigos por allí— cerró Rocket, recibiendo abucheos de parte de los más jóvenes y un asentimiento de cabeza de los demás.

Thor se retiró de vuelta a su cabina compartida, desde allí una diminuta y circular ventanita permitía observar el infinito cosmos por el que viajaban, aún faltaban tres saltos para llegar a Vanaheim y ya sentía el mareo estelar como repercusión. Tal vez su mareo tenía más relación con el recordatorio de que aquel planeta fue el hogar de su fallecido amigo Hogun.

Se llevó una palma a la frente sintiéndola sudorosa, siempre le sucedía cada que pensaba en ellos: sus tres guerreros y Lady Sif. Cuánto sentía el no haber podido siquiera darles un funeral digno. Todo lo que había podido hacer tras su hermana y Thanos fue abrir la boca y beber cerveza hasta olvidarse de su propia existencia.

Aún no se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa.

Rocket apareció desde una esquina, tocando por mera cortesía y sentándose a su lado.

—No te lo tomes personal— le alentó —Quill está desquitando su frustración contigo. Esta mañana tampoco pudimos dar con Gamora. Creí que estábamos cerca, Nébula nos dijo que no nos entusiasmáramos— suspiró descarnadamente muy similar a un sollozo —pero... creí que esta vez quizás...

—Lo comprendo, mi amigo.

Y así era, si tan sólo el tuviera al menos una fracción de las esperanzas de hallar a sus seres queridos con vida no la soltaría. Lucharía con uñas y dientes por hacer esa esperanza una realidad. Lamentaba ni siquiera tener eso.

—Y deberías tomarte en serio lo de la dieta, tu madre lo dijo: deberías comer más ensalada— le recordó —Nébula no te cubrirá las espaldas por siempre, Thor.

—¿Cómo...?

—Las migajas en la barba, por favor límpiate ¿quieres?

El rubio sintió sus mejillas arder.

II.

En cuánto llegaron a su destino, evitó bajarse de la nave argumentando que era necesario que alguien se quedara cuidando de ella aun cuando allí solo viviera un pueblo pacífico de comerciantes y agricultores. Thor no habría podido presentarse ante la tribu de su amigo con ese aspecto. Ya suficiente remordimiento sentía con que su propia madre lo hubiera pillado en tal estado.

Ninguno puso pegas, inclusive Quill siempre a su contraria. En ese ámbito todo el grupo era bastante comprensivo.

En la ausencia de la tripulación, Thor se dio una larga ducha y se permitió echar una ojeada a todo el daño que se había echo en esos cincos años de insoportable culpa.

—No luzco tan mal— masculló frente al espejo, refregando la mugre de la barba que no había podido quitar con el agua.

 _"Por supuesto que no, te ves casi tan bien como un vagabundo"_ masculló su mente en un sonido venenoso, elegante e inconfundible. Era la voz de su hermano, muy apropiada para su conciencia o falta de ella _"¿Es este el rey asgardiano Thor? ¿O su redondo tío borracho? Creo que lo último"_

—Ya no estoy tan gordo— respondió recordando que hacía seis meses atrás era incapaz de ver sus propios pies. Esa maquina de ejercicios empolvada de Quill había servido para algo.

 _"Si hubiese sabido que le regalarías nuestro reino a la Valkiria pudiste dármelo antes a mí"_ gruñó la vocecilla, casi se sentía capaz de verlo: la sonrisa coqueta, los ojos profundos y dolidos, esa palidez espectral tan suya. A ese grado de locura lo estaba llevando la abstinencia. Rocket se había encargado de limpiar toda la nave de cualquier tentación que pudiera ayudar a callar sus demonios y cada vez los sentía más reales y poderosos. Daría lo que fuera por tener en ese instante un barril de cerveza a mano _"Creí que estabas listo, pero mírate. Mírate, hijo de Odín"_ ordenó la voz retumbando en su interior _"¿qué queda de ti? ¿Quién eres?"_

—Loki, por favor— rogó dolido.

_"Nada. No eres nada. El hombre que deberías ser. Já. Ni siquiera lo intentas"_

—¡¿Qué sabes tú?!— gritó a la nada —¡Todo lo que he hecho! ¡Todo lo que soy! ¡Ya no queda nada! ¡Nada! ¿Qué se supone que haga?— sollozó.

_"Pues de partida podrías... empezar"._

Fue como si lo hubiera abofeteado en la cara.

Eso había sonado como Loki, _Su Loki_.

Todos se percataron del cambio, apenas llegando y viéndolo más o menos peinado y con la barba recortada.

—Te propongo un trato— le dijo tomando por los hombros a Quill —Una especia de tregua, para evitar conflictos que no nos llevarán a nada.

—¿Al fin lo retarás a un duelo?— preguntó Drax con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí, cuchillos!— esbozó Mantis con la misma animosidad de su compañero.

—Similar— corrigió el asgardiano con una sonrisa —Necesito un compañero de entrenamiento y dado que últimamente tu frustración y tus kilos aumentan creo que eres el indicado para tal labor.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, amigo. Es una buena idea— apoyó Rocket —A menos que temas quedar en ridículo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—No hay nada de malo en sentirse inferior frente a Thor...— continuaba el mapache dando justo en el orgullo de su amigo.

—Rocket tiene razón, Quill. No hay nada de malo en ser el más débil del grupo— asestó Drax con su honestidad habitual —¿Y qué importa si Gamora no se vuelve a enamorar de ti porque eres un debilucho? Aún así lo lograste antes.

Como si hubiese accionado los botones adecuados en el hombre, Peter aceptó de inmediato sin pensárselo mucho y decidido a poner a Thor en su lugar. A este último no podría importarle menos tal cosa, pero poder ocupar sus energías en algo productivo y no en sus lacerantes pensamientos era un comienzo.

Los entrenamientos se dieron entre misiones, largos enfrentamientos que podían durar horas o días enteros hasta que alguno de los dos (por lo general el humano) caía desmayado producto del agotamiento. Nebula o Drax se unían de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las veces actuando más como árbitros o para separarlos de una inminente pelea. El resto disfrutaba de verlos medio matarse y apostar cuánto tiempo resistiría su pobre Líder ante los músculos de acero de su rival.

Thor se había dedicado a instruirlo en el fino arte de las luchas asgardianas donde el honor y el deber dirigían cada movimiento como si fueran uno. Quill a su vez a las luchas callejeras con las que se educó a manos de Yondu y los devastadores, en donde regía el principio universal del todo vale.

—Nada te asegura que tu enemigo tenga honor y no te de un golpe bajo, por eso debes estar preparado para dárselo tú— Le había dicho StarLord después de fingirse herido para luego atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas —Eso fue lo primero que un chiquillo flacucho y sin oportunidades de sobrevivir aprende.

Cada vez que se enfrentaban sentía estar haciéndolo contra su hermano, en la forma tan descarada y poco honesta que tenía Quill para atacar cuando ya no tenía oportunidades, había en su actuar terco y decidido un espíritu que sólo había podido reconocer en Loki.

Había veces que la nostalgia y la pena eran demasiado como para continuar peleando. Todas esas veces se detenía de forma abrupta, se agachaba y apretaba la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos negándose a liberar más lágrimas de las que ya había llorado. Ya no se sentía con derecho a ello.

Quill jamás se quejó por eso.

Resultaba que, pese a sus diferencias tenían mucho más en común de lo que creían. La pérdida, por ejemplo.

—¿Has encontrado algo nuevo sobre ella?— le preguntó un día, ya a casi un año desde su inclusión a los guardianes.

—Hay rumores, ha estado trabajando para unos tipos llamados los heraldos. Sigue confundida— la excusó Peter —Si pudiera conocernos... conocerme, tal vez podría volver. Regresar a nosotros, a su hogar.

—¿Incluso si no es la misma Gamora que amaste?

—Sigue siendo Gamora.

Thor había asentido y palmeado su espalda, era justo la respuesta que él habría dado tratándose de los suyos.

—Lucen mejor— mencionó Drax más tarde, cuando todos comían unos bicharracos con sabor muy dulce desde la provincia de los Kree. En la expresión perezosa de Quill se podía leer el letargo del trabajo duro, pero también cierta satisfacción que no estaba allí desde hace mucho, la misma que se reflejaba en la vibra bonachona de Thor.

—Yo soy groot— afirmó el árbol parlante devolviendo su atención a la gameboy.

De la nada, una señal de alerta comenzó a sonar con estridencia, robándoles al instante el agradable ambiente familiar entre ellos. Thor llevaba el tiempo suficiente para saber que tal alarma no se trataba de alguna emergencia o un peligro inminente.

—Gamora— resonó desde la garganta de Quill como un llamado desesperado.

Nebula fue quien se levantó primero, leyendo con rapidez el mensaje encriptado enviado por alguno de los devastadores, sus principales informantes sobre el paradero de la mujer.

—La han visto cerca de la frontera de Lanlak— masculló Nebula tan tensa que su voz parecía cortar —Traicionó al heraldo para quien trabajaba... un tal Silver Surfer. Ha sido sentenciada a la muerte por el devorador de planetas —Rocket releyó el mensaje negando con la cabeza varias veces.

—¿Que es eso de devorador de planetas?— inquirió Drax ante la palidez espectral de todo mundo. 

—Hay... hay historias, mitos que solía contarnos nuestro Padre— murmuró Thor desplomándose contra su asiento —Un tipo de entidad cósmica, la encarnación de la destrucción, algo contra lo que nadie puede luchar.

—No es un mito— cortó Nebula —Mi padre temía a muy pocas cosas, pero te aseguro que Galactus fue siempre un miedo muy real.

—Un monstruo devorador de planetas...— masculló Quill —¡Debemos irnos ya!

Un instante más tarde se hallaban en sus posiciones y seguros de que los trece saltos que tendrían que realizar acabarían con todo el interior de su estómago dado vuelta y que no podría importarles menos.

Debían salvar a Gamora.

Thor se sintió terrible y no sólo porque sintiera sus órganos en la garganta, no. Había algo, un mal presentimiento que punzaba en el interior de su cabeza muy similar a cuando el Ragnarok se acercaba.

 _"Si fuera tú no me arriesgaría"_ susurró Loki en una brisa gélida que le petrificó por segundos _"Sería sabio que tomes el control, des media vuelta y los saques a todos de aquí"_ continuó el ánima en un tono monótono y calculado. Cada día le resultaba más difícil reconocer a su hermano de la proyección de su mente. _"¿Sabes? Si yo fuera ella y supiera que hay algo que me confunde y me impide avanzar, lo tomaría con mis propias manos y lo destruiría. Sobre todo, si es algo que pueda alejarme de la oscuridad"_ Rio Loki en su cabeza. Sus compañeros apenas y estaban logrando recuperarse de los extremos saltos por el universo para llegar hasta allí _"Oh, espera. Eso ya lo hice"._

Thor se sintió palidecer.

—Es una trampa.

III.

Para cuando despertó sintiendo su cara húmeda y sus costillas rotas, un tenue brillo dorado le enceguecía y la voz de urgencia de Rocket lo despabiló del todo.

—Por supuesto que era una trampa ¡Qué tontos hemos sido! ¡Era evidente! ¡Por tu sagrada madre Thor reacciona!— rogó el mapache a su lado —Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Aquí dónde? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó sintiendo su voz ronca, casi perdiendo el aliento de tan sólo proferir tal frase.

—Fue una trampa, Gamora jamás estuvo en peligro— contestó en un puchero —Vamos, tenemos que sacarte, Mantis y Drax intentan liberar a Quill de los escombros.

—¿Liberar a Quill?— repitió como un tonto.

—Vamos Dios del trueno tienes que ayudarme.

Cuando logró enfocar por completo se percato de la varilla de acero que cruzaba justo entre sus costillas y pulmones empalándolo de una dolorosa manera.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres— anunció Rocket tomando entre sus patas el objeto, Thor desde su posición hizo lo mismo —¡Tres!

Sintió como se desgarraba por dentro y comparó tal dolor con el lacerante de su vida actual quedando opacado por completo. Casi sin aliento y desangrándose se arrastró como pudo en la dirección que el mapache señalaba, Rocket sollozaba y lanzaba quejidos en cuantos su pata fracturada tocaba el suelo, Thor lo ayudó acomodándolo en su espalda a medida que se arrastraba hacia la salida.

Sólo hasta que se vio libre, sobre lodo y hierba húmeda pudo percatarse que la nave se había reducido a varios fragmentos y que en la otra dirección Drax y Mantis tiraban de un desmayado Quill.

—¿Dónde está Groot? ¿Y Nebula?— chilló Rocket desde el suelo, en su expresión compungida se leía todo el daño que su antigua compañera había causado en él. La traición siempre resultaba devastadora, Thor lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Observó a su alrededor negándose a lamentarse, sabía que era el único del equipo capaz de mantenerse fuerte y pensar con sensatez. Habían caído en la profundidad de un inmenso bosque, donde la copa de los árboles parecía llegar hasta el cielo, su corteza era lo único que podía distinguir y aún así se sentía totalmente confundido.

—No puede ser— murmuró para sí mismo, quitándose su sudadera favorita y rompiéndola en una franja larga a modo de taponar su herida y de paso con ayuda de un fierro metálico entablillar la pierna rota de Rocket que continuaba lamentándose en el fango.

Cerca podía oír el sonido de agua, fuerte, rápida e incesante y temió que sus demás amigos hubiesen acabado por allí.

"Huele a..." pensó levantándose y dejando al mapache con los demás, que habían iniciado un largo y desolador llanto. Drax lloraba y Mantis que mantenía ambas manos sobre Quill y él emulaba su dolor "No, no puede ser, es imposible".

Ácido, húmedo, fresco, pero paradójicamente cálido.

 _"Es Asgard"_ contestó Loki en su mente, en su sonido había una melancolía insoportable _"Es nuestro hogar. Nada huele igual como el bosque de los hijos del Yggdrasil"._

—No— negó retrocediendo un paso ante su propia incredulidad.

Observó el cielo, ese cielo rodeado de dorado, tenía que ser una mala broma del destino.

" _Lo sabes, estamos en casa, hermano"._

—¿Qué pasa, Thor?— preguntó Rocket al verlo alzar su mano derecha y que a su encuentro llegara la Stormbreaker. Sintió la energía de Asgard regresar a él en electricidad azulina que recorría desde su cuerpo hasta su arma. No había mentira en tal energía.

—Drax, Mantis— clamó girándose en su dirección, buscando algún indicio de incapacidad física a la vista —tomen a Quill y a la liebre y corran con todas sus fuerzas, cruzando el río se encuentra una cueva, ocúltense allí.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Thor?!— Preguntó Rocket alarmado, siendo sostenido por la joven mujer.

—Sé donde estamos y la única forma para que estemos aquí es que hayamos muerto o muy lejos de casa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es Asgard.

Drax presintiendo que esa era su señal comenzó a correr hacia donde Thor apuntaba, a los segundos pudo percibir el inevitable acercamiento de un ejército. En ese escaso momento Thor intentó hacer memoria del accidente, todo lo que podía recordar era el ataque organizado y cómo su nave recibía cada impacto, tenía grabada la desesperación en los ojos de Quill y cómo lo único que había venido a su mente fue empuñar su hacha e imaginar huir a algún lugar seguro.

Un destello verde y el sonido del metal a su espalda, le hizo espabilar, en especial cuando la percepción de estar rodeado se volvió una certeza.

Observó la tela sobre su herida empapada de negro y destilando sangre sobre el lodo. Si los asgardianos lo tomaban como enemigo, no sabía cuanto podría darles pelea, mucho menos si se trataba de uno gobernado por algún otro Thor.

Se giró decidido a proteger a sus amigos, encontrándose de frente con una espada que apenas y pudo sortear, se vio obligado a atacar con verdadera desesperación, rompiendo la espada de su rival por la mitad en un corte contundente con la Stormbreaker, esquivó las navajas que aparecieron de la nada con una velocidad impresionante y decidido a dominarlo jugó sucio tal como le había enseñado Quill y pateado la pierna de su enemigo desequilibrándolo en el acto.

Se agachó dispuesto a darle una descarga eléctrica para continuar con el ejercito que parecía petrificado a su alrededor cuando vio el rostro de su enemigo.

—¿Loki?— preguntó boquiabierto, observando su anguloso rostro, traía su largo cabello negro semi trenzando y facciones duras que le daban más severidad. No era su hermano, pero estaba muy cerca de serlo. Éste parecía un tanto mayor.

Sintió su mano temblar dejando caer pesadamente su hacha a un lado de ellos.

No, su hermano había fallecido. Aún cuando seguía sin aceptarlo lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón. Esa era una certeza que ningún barril de cerveza podría borrar.

—¿Cómo...?

—¡Majestad!— chilló uno de los soldados, abriendo paso a un tropel que traía custodiado a cada uno de sus amigos, una parte suya se sintió aliviada de ver que entre ellos se encontraba Nebula y Groot (muy malheridos, pero vivos).

—Heimdall— masculló Loki poniéndose de pie, inmediatamente el dios que todo lo ve se acercó hasta ellos. Thor apenas pudo reprimir un quejido, no era así como esperaba reencontrárselos —Explícate, has permitido que unos intrusos cruzaran las fronteras de mi reino y no sólo eso, han traspasado las barreras de mi magia sin daño en absoluto e intentado atacarme.

—No he sido yo— contestó el vigía dedicándole una larga mirada a Thor —Él los condujo a Asgard, he visto como han saltado hasta aquí desde el interior de un agujero de gusano.

—Oh, mierda— gruñó Rocket desde su posición, apuntado por la firme espada de la que alguna vez fue su amiga de infancia, Lady Sif —Realmente estamos en Asgard.

—Si busco puedo encontrar a todos sus gemelos de nuestro cosmos, exceptuándolo a él.

—No puede ser— Thor se descubrió diciendo, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del imperturbable rostro de su hermano —¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ay, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto está muy mal!

—Thor...— comenzó Rocket.

—Pero la Stormbreaker sólo puede cruzar dentro de nuestro universo, es imposible que...

—Thor, cálmate— pero el rubio era incapaz, sintiendo como el aire ya no le entraba a los pulmones —¿Majestad?— intentó el mapache en dirección a Loki —¿Es acaso usted el rey o algún príncipe de por aquí?

—¡Pero qué descaro! — gruñó Fandral —¡Es el rey de Asgard, Loki Odinson! ¡Todo mundo lo sabe! El protector de los mundos, el hechicero más poderoso ¡Oh, vamos! ¿El rey que detuvo a Thanos? ¿No?

—Fandral, silencio— ordenó Loki recorriendo con la mirada a su hermano, había real desconcierto en sus ojos —Si esta criatura es incapaz de reconocer a su rey sólo puede haber un motivo para ello y es porque no me conoce ni ha escuchado jamás de mí.

—En efecto— contestó Rocket —como verá majestad, no estamos aquí por gusto, fuimos atacados en Lanlak y tal parece que hemos caído aquí por casualidad. Si nos permiten medicinas y alguna nave, nos retiraremos de inmediato. A nuestro rubio compañero no le hace bien estar en estas tierras.

—Curioso— murmuró Loki arrodillándose con la intención de ponerse a la altura de Thor —¿Puedo saber la razón?

Pero el rubio apenas logró sostenerle la mirada antes de desviarla hasta el suelo.

Loki hizo una señal con su mano y al siguiente segundo todos se hallaban con un cuchillo en la garganta.

—Es asgardiano— contestó Nebula, con un retintín de dolor en su voz, parecía que la fuerza bruta de Volstagg terminaría por desencajarle la cabeza de no hablar —De dónde venimos apenas queda un puñado, Thanos acabó con ellos.

Eso fue suficiente como para que Loki se convenciera por completo de darles asilo. 


	2. El rey

I.

Se quedó muy quieto, casi reteniendo el aliento cuando la mano firme y fría del rey asgardiano la ofreció en su dirección, Thor la miró una vez y luego con miedo alzó sus ojos hasta ese rostro familiar, había tanto de Loki en él como tan poco del hermano que conoció, tan sólo le bastaba un segundo para notarlo: faltaba en esos iris celestes el brillo de travesura y pena que tanto marcó su vida.

—¡Mi rey!— chilló Sif ante aquella clara invitación libre de ataques o malas intenciones, Loki en respuesta deslizó sobre sus labios una suave sonrisa.

—¿Heimdall?— preguntó el rey en busca de cualquier negativa más allá de sus ojos.

Este apenas y bajó sus hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

Thor se descubrió a si mismo observando a sus dedos dudar entre tomar aquella mano o alejarse con rapidez, justo como harían las bestias ante una amenaza.

—Sólo tomará un segundo— le aseguró Loki —será apenas un vistazo para confirmar su historia.

Por unos instantes buscó la confirmación de Rocket y casi deseó que el mapache se negara arrastrándolo lejos de allí.

—¿Qué le va a hacer? — fue lo que obtuvo de él.

—Nuestro rey puede ver en la memoria de otros, si mienten él lo sabrá— contestó Fandral alzando la barbilla con orgullo, Thor sintió un agradable calor en su interior, parecía que estos amigos suyos realmente apreciaban a Loki como se merecía. Tan lejano de lo que su hermano conoció.

—Si sólo es un vistazo, supongo que estará bien— masculló el mapache a modo de respuesta buscando en la mirada de sus amigos apoyo —...quiero decir ha pasado por un gran trauma y puede que lo que vea no le guste, pero si es por salvarnos de una prisión asgardiana...

Groot que traía sus ramas rotas le dio con la gameboy por la cabeza con bastante puntería.

—Lo que trata de decir, majestad— continuó Nebula intentando unir la pieza de su mano a uno de sus brazos —Por favor sea cuidadoso. Hay recuerdos que es mejor no tocar.

—¡Pero qué ultraje...!— masculló uno de los soldados seguido de un murmullo del grupo a su alrededor —Tratan a nuestro rey como si hablaran con un novato.

Thor observó la turba enardecida hasta que los susurros se volvieron gritos y deseos de tomarlos por la fuerza. Regresó su atención hasta sus dedos y entonces sintiéndose hundir sobre sí mismo aferró su mano.

Para su sorpresa no vino nada a su mente.

Loki sonrió con todos sus dientes.

—Qué increíble— susurró maravillado, deslizando la otra mano sobre su cabeza —Tu mente está fortificada por una inmensa barrera de seiðr.

—¿Perdón?

—Podría durar meses intentando desbloquear tal hechizo y aún así fallar, es una técnica única, exquisita y milenaria que unos pocos han tenido el privilegio de aprender.

—Estamos jodidos entonces— susurró Rocket a sus compañeros en un sonido descarnado.

—Yo lo lamento— contestó Thor bajando sus ojos hasta el suelo —No sabía que existía tal cosa en mi interior.

Loki se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, regresando sobre sus pasos hasta el elegante corcel que uno de sus guardias cuidaba por él.

Antes de irse y que cualquiera de sus soldados pudiera atacarlos, le dijo:

—Él debió amarte profundamente— Thor se estremeció —sólo hay una persona que podría crear un patrón de seiðr tan complejo y bien elaborado como ese.

—¿Quién?

—Yo— sonrió —Bienvenidos a Asgard.

II.

Apenas ingresados a palacio fueron guiados hasta el ala de sanación que por miles de años dirigió su madre, los pasillos de una piedra rugosa fueron tornándose lentamente en preciosos pisos de mármol aguamarina, material extremadamente escaso desde el corazón de Jotunheim. Sus compañeros cada tanto proclamaban su admiración acerca de la magnificencia de su tierra natal. Desde sus preciosos paisajes hasta los detalles mas ostentosos labrados en las esquinas de las paredes.

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí no pudimos apreciar la vista— señaló Rocket, sentado sobre su hombro.

—No, no pudimos.

A su encuentro una comitiva de sanadores (los mejores, según recordaba) esperaba por ellos, dividiéndolos según sexo y gravedad en sus lesiones. Thor fue de los últimos en ser elegido y conducido hasta una habitación blanquecina rodeada de instrumentos mágicos. Habituado al procedimiento se despojó de su armadura y cualquier objeto que cubriera su cuerpo, aún así se sentía terriblemente expuesto pues podía sentir a su espalda la intensa mirada de los soldados que se negaban a admitirlo como uno de los suyos: Sif y Hogun.

—Te han ordenado que te quites todo— gruñó la mujer señalando la muñequera de cuero que cubría su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Oh— Murmuró olvidándose que lo tenía puesto aún —Cierto.

Cuando su piel quedó expuesta le tomó un par de segundos comprender el cambio en la expresión en Sif Y Hogun, desde un leve desdén e indiferencia a la más pura ira.

—¡Lo sabía!— masculló ella empujándolo contra el suelo aún cuando éste siguiera desnudo en su lugar —¿Cuáles son tus intenciones aquí?

—¿De qué...?— masculló sintiendo la fuerza bruta de la mujer inmovilizarlo y el frío filo de una espada muy cerca de su garganta, entonces siguió la dirección de los ojos de ambos hasta donde descansaba su brazo. Casi se había olvidado de eso.

 _"Qué considerado"_ murmuró la fantasmagórica voz de su hermano _"Loki RIP"_ Se río el ánima con fuerza _"Parece tatuado por un niño de tres años"._ Thor torció el gesto ofendido.

—Lo tatué yo mismo— explicó más para el ánima de su cabeza que para su audiencia —Lo tatué en Midgard cuando mi hermano menor falleció.

—¿Hermano?— repitió Sif, ante un grito de espanto del equipo de sanadores haciendo ingreso a la habitación, lentamente lo fueron soltando.

—El rey dijo...— murmuró Hogun —No, no. Porque eso significaría que tú eres...

—Nadie— contestó Thor, acomodándose sobre la superficie dispuesta en medio de la sala para su análisis. Sif siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Fue extraño y nostálgico sentir el seiðr de su gente viajando a través de su cuerpo, sanando tejidos que su propio organismo ya no era capaz de regenerar, cuando una hora se tornó en otra y el par de sanadores fueron convirtiéndose en cuatro y multiplicándose por cada descubrimiento que hubiesen podido dar supo que aquello iba para largo.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Sif, llevándose a uno de ellos hasta el extremo de la habitación, lo bueno de los asgardianos es que no se les daba muy bien lo de secretear (exceptuando a su hermano) pues la mayoría poseía un tono de voz demasiado alto como para pasar desapercibido.

—Tan sólo estamos maravillados— exclamó el sanador —Este hombre pudo haber muerto en muchas ocasiones, tantas que las yagas en su cuerpo apenas y nos dan una noción de todas esas veces, sus órganos por otro lado están casi desechos e incapaces de regenerar, hay astillas de metal alojadas dentro de su corazón, sus pulmones están perforados y su cerebro ha recibido tantos golpes que debería ser ya una masa gelatinosa, pero sigue aquí intacto, tan fuerte y sano como el más fornido de sus hombres.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible tal cosa?

—Es la magia de su majestad, protegiéndolo como un escudo, cada célula de su cuerpo está rodeada de un halo de seiðr. Es un hechizo prohibido, que la reina madre ordenó eliminar de los nueve reinos mucho antes que nuestro rey naciera, dudamos que él conociera de su existencia.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó la mujer devolviendo su atención a Thor.

—Principalmente porque es terriblemente peligroso y nocivo para quien lo realice.

La guerrera asintió sólo una vez antes de salir dando tumbos lejos de allí. Thor se preguntaba qué llegaría primero hacia el rey: la noticia o Sif.

Cuando los estudios fueron dados por acabados, a Thor se le permitió vestirse y meditar acerca de lo ocurrido, los sanadores tuvieron la gentileza de dejarlo a solas.

—Loki— le llamó, aun cuando podía percibir la presencia de Hogun muy cerca suyo, custodiándolo como un perro guardián —Dime que el sanador miente.

 _"Uno de los dos debía vivir"_ contestó el ánima de su hermano sintiéndolo tan cerca que podía reconocer su aliento frío contra su oído.

—¿Cuándo?

 _"Thanos"_ Thor observó su tatuaje siguiendo con los dedos su nombre, sentía que las palabras quemaban en su piel y un intenso deseo de llorar se agolpaba en su ojo sano _"Sólo necesitaba unos pocos minutos, un discurso sin sentido... quizás"._

—¿Por qué?

Casi pudo imaginarlo arqueando sus cejas y negando con la cabeza en una mueca absurda.

_"¿No te lo dijo ese rey ya?"_

Thor apretó los labios y reprimió cada uno de sus sollozos.

III.

Cuando creyó que perdería la paciencia y sería llevado directo a los confines de las mazmorras, Fandral se presentó con su actitud alegre y bobalicona de siempre. Invitándolo por los amplios corredores hasta los baños públicos donde según el resto de sus compañeros le esperaban.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas?— le saludó Quill con la boca llena de manjares varios dispuestos en una pequeña mesa. El resto del grupo a la par suya comía con gran algarabía, deteniéndose apenas un momento para mirarlo.

—Llevamos esperándote por horas— condenó Rocket —estos monigotes no nos dejan entrar al agua ni irnos de aquí hasta que tú llegaras.

Thor sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Es una tradición sumergir en las aguas santas a los recién llegados antes de comenzar cualquier festejo— explicó el rubio —Lamento el retraso.

—Debiste estar muy herido— acotó Quill —Pudieron curar la pierna de este tonto en menos de cinco minutos y a mi despertarme en menos.

—Supongo que tanto pelear contigo me dejó algunas secuelas— le contestó Thor con una sonrisa.

Quill se iluminó de inmediato.

—¿Han escuchado eso? ¡Ha sido por mis asombros golpes que han tenido que curar a Thor por tanto tiempo!

Mantis había aplaudido mientras los demás ponían los ojos en blanco.

Ya despojados de sus ropas, se adentraron en estanques de preciosa geometría donde el agua logra caer virtuosamente en ángulos perfectos. En otra situación Thor podría haberlo disfrutado, sin embargo, todo lo que estaba en su mente era un cúmulo de ideas y la densa sensación de haber sido engañado por Loki hasta el final.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— masculló Rocket cuando le vio mantenerse estático al borde de la salida a diferencia de los demás que jugaban como si trataran de niños, persiguiéndose los unos a los otros y lazándose agua a la cara —Has estado muy silencioso, Thor.

—Así es, dios del trueno— agregó Drax deteniendo su persecución a través del inmenso estanque —¿Es porque estamos aquí? ¿O por tu her-?

—¿Cuánto nos tomará encontrar una forma de volver?— desvió el tema, jadeando cuando las manos diestras de una gran mujer comenzaron a refregar el enredo de cabellos ensangrentados y sucios.

—Unas semanas por lo mucho si reparamos la nave y usas esa hacha tuya como portal... ¿Al menos recuerdas que pasó?—inquirió Quill dejando su juego atrás y permitiendo un suave masaje dado por una joven muchacha cerca suyo.

—Recuerdo el ataque, estabamos rodeados, había un agujero de gusano y la nave ya no funcionaba— suspiró, lanzando quejidos de dolor ante los peines enredados en su cabello —Y yo tomando una decisión impulsiva, lo lamento.

—Esa decisión impulsiva nos salvó la vida, Thor— masculló Rocket engullendo un par de uvas y alejando el vino del rubio —Tu hacha y el agujero de gusano nos trajeron hasta aquí. Unos segundo más y hubiéramos acabado llenos de metralla.

—¿Fue ella?— preguntó, oyendo como uno de los peines de madera sobre su cabello se rompía intentando desenredar un nudo.

—¡Es un nido de aves!— exclamó la mujer cediendo el trabajo a tres doncellas que intentaron continuar su labor.

—Sí, estamos seguros— masculló Quill bajando la mirada, sus ojos estaban acuosos, llenos de desconsuelo.

—Yo soy Groot— le animó el árbol parlante.

Thor asintió dejándose ir contra el agua cálida y los intentos por arreglar su cabello y hombros tensos.

—El rey Loki ha organizado un banquete— le dijo Rocket tras un par de horas, saliendo del agua seguido de sus compañeros, todos necesitaban un tiempo a solas para procesar lo que estaban pasando —¿Estarás bien?

Thor apenas y había logrado sonreír.

Ya en su habitación, cuando el batallar con su cabello comenzó a superar un tiempo obsceno, Thor se cansó y sin muchos rodeos les ofreció unas tijeras.

—Córtenlo.

—Pero... usted es asgardiano, su honor...— murmuró una joven insegura.

—Sólo es cabello, córtenlo.

Observó como esta vez, el largo y greñudo cabello dorado caía a su alrededor, era una visión irreal de sí mismo, como si volviera a Sakaar y siguiera manteniendo sus esperanzas de poder salvar a su pueblo _, qué gran necio._

Las doncellas con gran dedicación recortaron y trenzaron su barba a modo de consuelo.

—Nuestro Rey ha ordenado que use estas prendas— Thor sintió un grueso nudo acomodarse en su garganta, allí estaba, bajo todo ese cuero y hierro que conformaba el uniforme de un guerrero asgardiano, la capa roja de terciopelo que usó durante toda su vida.

—¿Señor?— preguntó uno de ellos al verlo sostener la tela entre sus dedos.

—Yo-yo puedo a partir de aquí, gracias.

Terminando de vestirse se observó durante unos segundos en el espejo frente suyo y no le gustó lo que vio.

—Un farsante—murmuró hacia la nada.

 _"¿Farsante? Lo que yo veo es un rey. Uno que ha aprendido desde el dolor, sabio, gentil, lleno de nobleza y compasión"_ murmuró Loki cruzado de brazos en un rincón, la proyección había tomado por primera vez una forma física, una parte suya sintió alivio al percibir las diferencias entre sus alucinaciones, el rey y su verdadero hermano.

Loki no habría sido tan piadoso con él de estar vivo, seguramente ante su fracaso habría lanzado largas carcajadas y pateado su culo gordo fuera de ese sofá en Noruega obligándolo incluso a rastras a cumplir con su deber.

Aquella alucinación estaba endulzada por su propio carácter.

—Te extraño.

_"No tienes por qué. Tienes a otro aquí"_

—él no eres tú.

_"¿Y yo sí?"_

También sentía una profunda decepción por ello.

IV.

Loki se presentó un cuarto de hora más tarde después de que el banquete comenzara argumentando que el tedioso trabajo político lo había mantenido ocupado, Thor sonrió en cuanto lo escuchó de sus labios, sabía que aquello no era más que una pequeña mentira para hacer su gran entrada a todo su largo y ancho, si algo tenían en común todos los Loki del universo era esa infinita vanidad suya.

Traía un traje oscuro con bordado de oro y plata bajo una capa tan dorada como su reino y que inevitablemente le recordó a su madre, su rostro anguloso, templado y encantador se enmarcaba por joyas que usaba como si fueran parte de sí, en serpientes de plata que comenzaban desde las cienes y terminaban encontrándose por la nuca.

Sintió venirle un estremecimiento cuando sus ojos tan profundos y sabios se detuvieron sobre los suyos para luego regresar a su público, en saludos de cabeza y sonrisas cordiales.

Aquella seguridad era un golpe de añoranza que Thor no podía soportar.

Para su desconsuelo los guardianes de la galaxia fueron sentados a varios metros de distancia, impidiendo el apoyo que tanto necesitaba al tener a todos sus conocidos tan cerca. Pese a que el ambiente cargado de indiferencia hacia él había sido reemplazado por la atracción de lo novedoso, se sentía profundamente fuera de lugar, desolado en un mundo que ya no le pertenecía más.

—Y díganos, Thor ¿cómo es el Asgard del que viene?— preguntó uno de los nobles que más problemas le causaban cuando él era príncipe, un fondo de mentiras y engaños era tal fulano. Loki en su tiempo supo manejarlos muy bien.

—Un tanto diferente— contestó ocultándose tras una taza de agua.

Loki a unas escasas sillas de distancia le miraba con gran interés.

—Eso es muy escueto— insistió el hombre —cuéntenos más. O creeremos que miente.

—Prefiero dejar eso a criterio de su majestad— contestó intentando recordarse no caer ante sus provocaciones.

—Oh, majestad— masculló una mujer con un molesto retintín en su voz —pídale que nos lo diga. Todos estamos ansiosos por saber sobre nuestros nuevos invitados ¿no es así?

Para desagrado de Thor varios a coro sentenciaron con un sí y ruegos para que Thor hablara. Loki simplemente había enarcado una elegante ceja como esperando una mayoría. Cuando el bullicio se convirtió en una sola petición el rey alzó la mano cortando toda queja.

—No se haga de rogar Thor, todos estaremos más que encantados de oír su relato. Si no es mucha molestia...

Este deseó salir huyendo, deformando su cara en una súplica silenciosa.

El rey lo estaba probando.

—No creo que sea una buena idea— murmuró Mantis siendo acallada por un solo gesto de Nébula. Thor les dirigió una mirada agradecida.

Separó los labios buscando las palabras y descubriéndose totalmente en blanco, se preguntó cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo ante la corte siendo tan mal orador. _Cierto, Loki._ Sonrió, buscando, aunque fuera un poco de apoyo en ese rostro familiar. No había allí más que una leve desidia y una expresión perspicaz.

—¿Y bien?—atizó el regente.

 _"Sólo tienes que hablarle como hacías conmigo"_ susurró el ánima de su hermano dándole valor _"Ellos no importan, apenas y tus amigos y míralos, no te reconocen ¿qué daño vas a hacerles? Háblale, hermano"_

Thor asintió.

—Lo lamento, pero jamás fui muy bueno con las palabras— contestó sintiendo sus propias emociones borbotear en su interior —Nosotros lo perdimos todo, Asgard fue destruida y la mitad de nuestro pueblo sacrificado... desde que Thanos nos atacó, tuvimos que partir desde cero, levantando nuestro pueblo en un pequeño territorio en Midgard—admitió tímidamente —Antes de morir el Padre de todos nos dijo que _Asgard está en su gente._ Y así lo creo, incluso si ya no queda una tierra dorada a la que podamos llamar hogar. Incluso si nuestras familias y amigos ya no están con nosotros. Los asgardianos somos fuertes, y seguir vivos y continuar adelante ha sido nuestra victoria —sonrió dolorosamente — desearía contarles algo mejor, pero esa es la verdad.

Un silencio denso se esparció a lo largo del inmenso salón, deteniendo incluso las alegres melodías que acompañaban la velada.

—¿Quién es el rey de ese nuevo Asgard?— preguntó Loki cambiando su expresión por una más amable, casi sincera.

—Una valkiria.

—¿Y la familia real?

Thor negó.

—Comprendo, gracias por saciar nuestra curiosidad, Thor.

—¡Brindemos por aquellos que no tuvieron nuestra suerte!— masculló Volstagg elevando su jarra de Hidromiel —¡Por Asgard!

—¡Por Asgard!— repitieron a coro, elevando sus tragos y comenzando un ambiento más austero y alegre. Loki también levantó su jarra y brindó mirándole directamente.

—¡Por el rey Loki que nos ha mantenido en la gloria y protegidos! ¡Por el rey Loki!

—¡Por el rey!

Con el pasar de las horas, los asgardianos fueron tornándose cada vez más gentiles y abiertos, interesados realmente por sus visitantes, la mayoría enfocada en las historias que los guardianes de la galaxia tenían para contar. Les narraron aventuras algunas con Thor pero la mayoría con Gamora. Pese a que en este universo aquel nombre era sinónimo de maldad, escucharon con paciencia la triste historia de amor que Quill tenía por contar, comprendiendo al final las similitudes y diferencias entre aquel universo y el del que provenían. Ya pasada medianoche, la velada se había convertido en una fiesta descomunal.

Thor un tanto apabullado por toda la atención prefirió dirigir su interés a la maravillosa comida y la charla que mantenían Fandral y Sif a unas sillas de distancia. Apenas había transcurrido un suspiro desde la última vez que los vio con vida y sin embargo Thor podría jurar haber vivido siglos en ese lapsus. Apenas y lograba comprender que aquel no se trataba de un maravilloso sueño y que apenas se asentara despertaría en el pequeño camarote que compartía con Rocket.

—Es una noche preciosa ¿no crees?— murmuró Loki en su dirección —Acompáñame a dar un paseo, Thor— un tanto atontado lo siguió, justo en dirección a los jardines que tanto adoraba su madre, un par de guardias caminaban a unos metros de distancia asegurándose de que nada pudiera sucederle a su amado rey. Por primera vez se sintió pequeño a su lado —Has logrado conmover a mi pueblo.

—Sólo he dicho la verdad.

—¿Habrías preferido no hacerlo?

Era evidente.

—Habría preferido no tener que volver a ver sus caras —murmuró devolviendo su vista a sus pies —Mi familia, mis amigos, todo lo que amé está aquí.

—Y no puedes hablarles, dedicarles palabras de consuelo.

Thor sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a escocer.

—Ni siquiera puedo abrazarlos.

Loki mantuvo sus ojos en él antes de acercarse lentamente y envolverlo en un abrazo.

—No es tan difícil ¿ves?— Thor lo sintió frío y suave contra su piel siempre cálida, temeroso de lastimarlo con su fuerza bruta, no recordaba la última vez que abrazó a su hermano ¿por qué no lo hizo en la nave aquella vez en que lo ofertó? Tantos lamentos en un solo gesto —No me romperé — le susurró con algo de ironía, pero también ternura —Hermano.

Thor lo soltó un momento buscando en él cualquier signo de mentira en su rostro, pero sólo halló una sonrisa. Con fuerza lo apretó contra su pecho, oliendo el perfume de sus cabellos, grabándose a profundidad cada parte de este Loki.

—No me importa cómo, ni dónde, ni si eres él— soltó en un suspiro, en un puchero que contenía un mar de lágrimas —Estoy agradecido de que estés vivo, que todos sigan con vida y que tú seas rey, como siempre debió ser.

No se dijeron más, pero Thor sintió en su corazón que aquello era suficiente.


	3. La nostalgia

I.

Esa noche soñó con él. Se vio a sí mismo corriendo por un inmenso sembradío de trigo, persiguiendo a su hermano que por ese tiempo resultaba ser mucho mejor corriendo que él y más hábil ocultándose entre la espesa llanura.

 _"¡Loki espera!"_ le gritaba observando su espalda, sus brazos extendidos rozando las espigas con los dedos _"¡Espera por favor!"_ el pequeño se volteó por apenas unos segundos, lo suficiente como para demostrar su sonrisa traviesa y continuar la carrera _"¡Alcánzame, tonto!"_ le había dicho el niño seguido de carcajadas. Era tan brillante, tan endemoniadamente enternecedor y tan doloroso.

Cuando despertó se descubrió acompañado por Loki, que mantenía su mano sobre su frente.

—Lamento haberte despertado— murmuró sin alejar sus dedos de su piel como si fuera lo más natural del mundo —Es sólo que he sentido mucha curiosidad— Thor lo observó unos segundos, sus ojos de un tono aguamarina eran tan puros y expresivos que resultaba imposible no despegarles la vista de encima. Tan hermoso e irreal —¿Qué sucede?

Lo observó parpadear en confusión, ladeando la cabeza y permitiendo que un velo de cabello negro se cruzara por toda esa piel blanca. Por costumbre Thor lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo devolvió a su sitio.

 _"Debo seguir dormido"_ se dijo, tan somnoliento y maravillado como estaba.

Loki hizo el atisbo de removerse para alejarse, pero Thor no se lo permitió tomándolo de la mano y aferrándolo por la cintura para empujarlo contra sí en la cama. Su chillido de sorpresa e intentos de liberarse fueron música para sus oídos.

—Calma, hermano—le susurró bajito —Sólo permíteme guardar en mi memoria este momento: el calor de tu piel, el palpitar inquieto de tu corazón, la calidez de tu aliento... Por favor, déjame recordar lo que es sentirte con vida.

—Thor...

—sólo quedémonos así, te lo ruego.

Ya fuera por la firmeza de su agarre o su triste petición Loki se deshizo contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron una sola, siguiendo un mismo y lento ritmo hasta que Thor volvió a dormirse.

Cuando despertó, se descubrió solo y en una habitación casi tan inmensa como la que usaba siendo el primogénito de Asgard, le tomó bastante trabajo recordar cómo llegó hasta ahí.

Después de su paseo con el rey, y asegurarse de dejarlo a salvo y con una reverencia frente a la puerta de su recamara, los guardias lo guiaron hasta la suya a mínimas puertas de distancia de su hermano. Thor había estado demasiado cansado como para pensar en el significado de ello.

Intentó hacer memoria del resto, pero casi todo en lo que podía pensar era en Loki y la insoportable nostalgia que esas paredes le causaban.

Decidido a levantarse y reencontrarse tanto con sus nuevos como viejos amigos, se alejó de la cama percatándose de un pequeño papel cerca de un desayuno enfriándose cerca del tocador.

_¿Dormías así con tu hermano o sólo yo he sido el beneficiado? Veámonos después de la cena, tú sabes dónde encontrarme._

_"Mierda"_ Thor arrugó el papel llevándose ambas palmas a la cara, sentía el calor de la vergüenza extendiéndose sobre ella.

—No ha sido un sueño— lloriqueó —realmente me he dormido abrazando a Loki. No, al rey Loki.

 _"Pues yo no le veo el problema"_ murmuró el ánima de Loki con gracia _"le agradas, hermano"._

Thor negó aún más colorado.

II.

En busca de los guardianes de la galaxia se encontró con la sorpresa de que tanto Quill como Nebula partirían por un par de días en busca de piezas para la nave con las que no contaban en Asgard o al menos esa era su excusa para desviarse hasta el Kyln, una prisión de máxima seguridad destinada a la custodia de Gamora.

—Sabemos que no es ella, pero necesita de nuestra ayuda, está sola y perdida en ese horrible lugar— musitaba Quill —¿crees que es una locura?

—No. Yo haría lo mismo, mi amigo.

Y era cierto, ya lo había hecho... en reiteradas ocasiones y por la misma persona.

—Por si acaso a alguien le importa yo sí creo que es una estupidez—acotó Rocket cruzado de brazos —aquí es una de las criminales más violentas y crueles del universo, ella no te conoció Quill, no ha cambiado por ti ni nuestra familia, tienes que entenderlo.

Drax le dio unas palmadas en el brazo a modo de consuelo y una mirada amable en dirección al mapache.

—Déjalos marchar— le pidió mientras Mantis asentía intentando comprender quien tenía la razón de ellos —Quill y Nebula necesitan verla, hablar con ella, saber que está bien y si las cosas salen mal, ese guardia que todo lo ve nos avisará ¿no?

Thor asintió observando en dirección al Bifrost.

—Vayan con cuidado— advirtió Mantis, abrazando a ambos aún cuando Nebula intentara negarse.

—Rocket y yo estaremos trabajando en las reparaciones de la nave—se despidió Drax —Estaremos esperándolos.

—¡Ah, menudos tontos!— gruñó Rocket alejándose en dirección al gran comedor seguido por el resto de sus amigos.

—¡Yo sé que me extrañarás!— le gritó Quill con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rocket le devolvió un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio.

—¡Será mejor que vuelvan vivos, tarados!

Thor por su parte, los acompañó hasta donde Heimdall les esperaba, había un par de cosas que quería tratar con él.

Quill se despidió con un apretón de manos y un gesto de cabeza, había una gran camaradería entre ellos aun cuando no lograran congeniar del todo.

Cuando el halo dorado los desvaneció y sólo quedaron Heimdall y él, Thor se permitió suspirar, sintiéndose de pronto cansado por la cantidad de eventos que iban sumándose por aquellos días.

—Luces justo como imaginé que te verías de estar vivo— murmuró el vigilante, dándole una larga mirada como si con eso fuera capaz de traspasar su carne y hueso y ver directo en su mente.

—¿Vivo?

—Tú perdiste un hermano, nuestro rey también.

Thor asintió lento logrando absorber la información.

—¿Es por eso por lo que parezco agradarle? ¿o es simple fachada?

Heimdall sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso.

Thor relajó su expresión.

—¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo murió su hermano?

—Ya bastante, nuestro rey no pudo conocerle, no había nacido aún.

—Oh...— Thor intentó borrarse de la cabeza la idea de morir siendo apenas un bebé y enfocarse en las intenciones del joven monarca.

—El rey Loki fue criado para ser rey de los nueve mundos, no ha habido en su vida ni una sola distracción ni deseo que no sea gobernar y proteger Asgard, no hasta ahora.

—¿Y crees que he venido a derrumbar eso?

—No, creo que has venido a salvarle.

III.

Guiándose por el bullicio y en vista de que todo mundo parecía haberse esfumado se dirigió hasta las arenas de entrenamiento, donde tal parecía, Drax daba un espectáculo bastante grotesco de uno contra tres y aun así salir victorioso. Descubrió a Mantis y Rocket sentados a un lado de los tres guerreros y Lady Sif, que maldecían e intercambiaban dinero con ellos.

—Ven a unirte a la apuesta, Thorcito— masculló Rocket echándose viento con los billetes y riendo ante los perdedores.

—Creí que estarían reparando la nave.

—Dile eso al rey, que envió a todo un grupo de mecánicos e ingenieros a echarnos a patadas de allí y arreglarla ellos mismos.

Thor se rascó la barba, nervioso de tan sólo pensar en todo lo que terminaría por deberle a Loki. Temía bastante por qué clase de favor pediría en retribución.

—¿Crees que Quill pueda manejarlo?— masculló sentándose a bastante distancia de sus antiguos compañeros.

—Nos conocimos en esa prisión, el Kyln nos unió y convirtió en una familia, pero aquí ese lugar es una prisión exclusiva para Gamora, muy diferente a lo que yo creo recordar...—suspiró —No, no sé como lo tomará Quill cuando Gamora lo intenté matar... otra vez.

Thor asintió aceptando de una charola de plata una jarra de Hidromiel.

—Epa, tú y el alcohol no hacen buenas migas— le atajó el mapache quitándole de las manos la jarra y entregándosela a Mantis. La joven como si comprendiera lo importante que era desaparecer su contenido bebió todo de golpe lanzando una risita tonta cuando la sorprendió el hipo.

Drax desde el centro de la pista aullaba exigiendo un nuevo adversario. No fue una sorpresa que Sif se ofreciera, levantándose con todo el orgullo que una Valkiria (o casi) como ella podía lucir.

—¿Y aquí por quién?— le preguntó el mapache —Los conoces muy bien a ambos ¿quién crees que ganará?

Pudo atisbar el segundo en que Fandral torció el gesto ante las palabras de Rocket, después de todo Thor seguía siendo un desconocido para ellos.

Un tanto incómodo éste último contestó.

—Sif es muy ágil, hubo una ocasión en que me venció... Loki me había intoxicado con el veneno de la serpiente Midgard— sonrió, recordando la risilla cruel del joven pelinegro y los gritos de victoria de Sif, Thor no había tenido corazón para decirle que su mal desempeño había sido culpa de Loki, ninguno de los dos jamás dijo palabra —también es muy fuerte, en cualquier tipo de combate y domina mucho mejor que cualquier soldado cada arma posible. Tiene una derecha que de pillarte desconcentrado podría romper tu cráneo, aunque sus patadas podrían mejorarse.

—Oh, entonces es como la Valkiria— musitó, tomando de pronto la atención de sus antiguos compañeros.

—Más o menos... Tal vez Drax logre soportar dos encuentros.

—Entonces todo mi dinero a Sif.

—¡Oye!— se quejó Drax desde la arena de combate, Thor no se había percatado que todo mundo se había detenido para escucharlo hablar.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí?— gruñó la mujer volteándose en dirección suya.

—Oh, vamos, es evidente. Fueron compañeros de batalla. O lo fueron en el universo del que venimos— farfulló Rocket encogiéndose de hombros —Hasta yo los conozco sólo por las historias de este tonto, ese pelirrojo de ahí es Volstagg y una vez se comió un Eikthyrnir completo...

—Rocket— intentó Thor.

—El rubio bigotón es Fandral y sus conquistas van de aquí hasta los nueve reinos, cuidado Mantis también le van las feas.

—¡Rocket!

—Y por último el remilgado ese es Hogun y visitamos su planeta no hace mucho, son gente tan remilgada como él, pero buenísimos para la guerra...

—¡¡Liebre!! ¡Ya, es suficiente!— chilló en un ruego, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su pecho romperse. El mapache al instante tornó su expresión en una de disculpas al ver el gesto destrozado marcando sus facciones.

Thor intentaba componer su gesto, pero el dolor era demasiado abrupto. Hondo hasta la médula.

—Dejemos el pasado en el pasado— masculló —Creí que estábamos apostando.

—Oh, cierto— recordó el mapache aligerando el ambiente —¿Quién apuesta que Drax se mantenga de pie por...?

Thor se alejó lentamente, observando como a la distancia Lady Sif le dedicaba una larga mirada llena de interrogantes antes de azotar a su amigo contra el suelo. Cada segundo que pasaba allí, más le costaba recordarse que aquel no era su hogar.

Se paseó largo rato por los extensos pasillos de palacio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando ante las hermosas vistas de su tierra dorada, era extraordinariamente divino y sin embargo no lo estaba disfrutando, su corazón estaba demasiado roto como para eso.

En algún punto del camino, se descubrió cerca de los salones ceremoniales donde solían rendir culto a sus muertos, un guardia que custodiaba la puerta, le permitió la entrada aún cuando ese lugar estaba reservado sólo para la familia real, aunque tampoco resultaría raro que Loki ya le hubiese otorgado ese tipo de privilegios.

Se adentró hasta las cámaras, descendiendo por escalones de piedra interminables alumbrados por antorchas de flama infinita que le daban un toque íntimo y respetuoso, cuando hubo cruzado el último peldaño se encontró de frente con largas paredes cubiertas de runas antiguas y cánticos sagrados.

En el centro se encontraban dos monumentos preciosamente tallados, no necesitó leerlos para saber que iban dedicados en memoria a sus padres. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue encontrar dos de un tamaño menor flanqueándolos. Uno para Hela, otro para ese otro Thor.

Tragó grueso, arrodillándose y recitando oraciones en un sonido estrujado y tortuoso.

Entonces, pensó en aquellos que perdió, en el horror tras la muerte de su madre, todo tan efímero como si nunca hubiese sucedido y se lamentó, _Oh, cuánto se lamentó_ de no haber podido advertirla cuando pudo volver a verla ¿por qué no lo hizo? Saber si era digno era más importante ¿lo era? Estaba demasiado ebrio, ahogado en su propia miseria como para comprender lo que pasaba en sus propias narices.

Pensó en su padre, pero no como el rey dorado que le vendieron todos aquellos años, no. Lo recordó como un hombre lleno de errores, distante y hasta cierto punto cruel, empujándolos por una línea de odio y enfermiza competencia ¿qué había esperado de ambos? ¿qué sentiría ahora al verlo dándole la espalda a su pueblo y embarcándose en aventuras por el universo? Orgullo seguramente no ¿Qué papel esperó de Loki todos esos años si no era reinar? Lo había criado para eso, Thor se negaba a aceptar que tal vez su padre ya había vaticinado su desquicie ante la falta de un camino, tal vez jamás hubo un camino para Loki. Eso era algo que se había negado a creer desde un comienzo, pero ahora, sólo con un vistazo a este nuevo rey...

Thor tragó, luchando contra el creciente nudo en su garganta.

Ya no había caso, pensaba. Ya no quedaba nada, ni de Loki ni de Asgard ni del hombre que se suponía estaba destinado a ser.

Oró con más fuerza, intentando que los pensamientos de su cabeza se esfumaran, pero por el contrario estos resonaban con más fuerza.

El hombre que estaba destinado a ser llevó a la muerte a la mitad del universo.

El hombre que estaba destinado a ser fue incapaz de salvar a su pueblo de su hermana mayor.

El hombre que estaba destinado a ser vio morir a su hermano por tercera vez, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que observar.

—Dioses— sollozó sintiendo las lágrimas derramarse por su ojo, en un torrente eterno. Lloró con fuerza, dejándose caer contra la piedra del suelo firme, aferrando su estómago, en temblores como si con sólo ese gesto se le fuera la vida.

Thor no se había permitido llorar durante todos esos años, al menos nunca sobrio ni tan descarnadamente como en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué debo contemplar lo que he perdido? ¿No ha sido ya suficiente tormento?

Lloró recordando a sus amigos, a Heimdall, inclusive a la corte y sus preguntas perspicaces, lloró por cada una de las almas que fue incapaz de salvar aquel día. Lloró por sí mismo, por lo que había muerto en su interior, dejándolo vacío y totalmente desolado.

Lloró hasta que ya no fueron lágrimas lo que abandonaba su cuerpo si no ruegos e hipidos como si de un niño tratara.

Lloró hasta dormirse, perdido en la más profunda agonía.

IV.

Para cuando despertó ya era bastante tarde, sentía los ojos hinchado y la garganta seca de tanto rogar, a su salida el guardia ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada como si supiera que de hacerlo Thor se moriría de la humillación. En el exterior, gruesas y oscuras nubes se dejaban entrever, el aire olía a humedad y por la piedra mojada de los pasillos exteriores, estaba seguro de que inconscientemente había convocado una gigantesca tormenta.

Su estómago por otro lado se quejó, recordándole que durante todo el día no había probado bocado y que por la hora ya estarían finalizando la cena.

Como sospechó en el gran comedor muchos ya se habían retirado y el resto de ellos comentaba la titánica lluvia que había arrasado con sus cosechas en pleno verano. Sintiéndose enrojecer se ubicó entre Drax y Mantis que consideradamente le habían reservado un asiento al percatarse de su desaparición.

—Tampoco es raro— farfullaba Drax —Mi amigo aquí era conocido por ser el dios del true-

Pero todo había quedado a la mitad pues Rocket oportunamente le había apuñalado la mano con un tenedor. Sus alaridos de dolor habían desviado la atención y Thor se permitió llenar su estómago con cuántos manjares pudieran entrarle (o hasta que el propio Drax dejara de quejarse y le quitara el plato de las manos).

Durante lo que restó de cena se mantuvo callado y atento a los relatos de todas las peleas ganadas y perdidas por su amigo, en especial contra Lady Sif, que pese a haber perdido contra ella, había logrado resistir increíblemente cuatro asaltos antes de caer desmayado.

Varios habían aplaudido incluso ante tal extraordinario logro.

—Sif es nuestra general— explicó Hogun con orgullo —Nadie ha podido vencerla salvo nuestro rey.

Thor sintió el atisbo de una sonrisa, era un puesto más que apropiado para su amiga de la infancia.

Lamentablemente, cuando estuvo seguro de haberse librado de la vergüenza pública ya casi finalizando la cena, Mantis por error había posado su palma sobre su brazo y usado sus poderes empáticos en él.

—¿Q-qué sucede?— tartamudeó Fandral al verla llorar estrepitosamente.

—Ay, no— susurró Rocket, escondiendo su cara con una pata.

La muchacha había comenzado a llorar tan fuerte que hasta quienes estaban por abandonar el salón se habían quedado de piedra, la música había dejado de sonar y el rey Loki que mantenía una calurosa conversación con sus asesores acerca de política exterior se había detenido para dedicarles su total atención.

—Mantis es empática— explicó Drax para su creciente público—con sólo tocarte puede sentir lo que tú sientes. En este caso, lo que nuestro amigo siente...

—Qué bien— musitó Rocket con sarcasmo.

—Hey, tranquila— le susurró Thor intentando calmarla y de paso alejar sus dedos de su piel —todo está bien.

—Pero duele, Thor— sollozaba apretando su pecho —siento que me desgarro por dentro y no puedo respirar.

—Calma, sólo tienes que inspirar. Sí, así. Y expirar.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir con tanto dolor? Siento que me muero, estoy tan triste y tan... vacía.

Y volvía a llorar.

Rocket que estaba tan abrumado como él tomó la mano de la joven y la posó sobre Drax, cambiando su semblante en un segundo por uno más sereno, al borde del relajo.

—Bien, ya no hay nada qué ver. Se ha acabado la función. Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias.

Thor no podía sentirse más expuesto frente a esos ojos aguamarina.

V.

Pese a lo agotado que estaba, sabía que no podía dejar plantado a Loki. Mucho menos a éste siendo rey y su benefactor (incluso si se sintiera como una cosita diminuta a su lado y lo único que quisiera fuese salir corriendo).

No necesitó poner demasiado empeño para saber dónde se encontraba su hermano, para él ni siquiera era un secreto el lugar donde Loki prefería reunirse. Llevaban demasiados siglos como para eso.

Dándose ánimos avanzó hasta la biblioteca, cerrando desde dentro y sorteando estanterías casi por costumbre, una vez llegado hasta la estantería más vieja y desgastada, tomó entre sus dedos un libro del mismo tono de ojos de su hermano y lo movió lo suficiente como para que una de las paredes diera el acceso a un saloncito más pequeño, pero tan estilizado como el propio Loki.

Al entrar la luz estaba encendida, pudiendo distinguir su espigada figura descansando sobre un largo sofá. Thor sonrió enternecido al verlo fingiendo atención al libro en sus manos.

—Así de tanto me conoces— murmuró Loki con un cierto retintín de incredulidad en su voz.

—¿Debí fingir no saberlo entonces?

—No— susurró con suavidad —Sólo estoy conmocionado. Nadie ni siquiera Heimdall me conoce tan profundamente.

Thor lanzó una risita, casi enternecida ante sus ojos tan expresivos y su mueca turbada.

—En eso debo diferir, majestad. Jamás tuve una idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de mi hermano, mucho menos de su corazón.

—¿Es así? Yo diría que él era muy trasparente, en cuanto a ti, Thor—señaló haciendo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él. Thor intentando que la timidez no lo afectara, hizo como le ordenaba y se obligó a pensar en éste como su propio hermano —Hay tanto de él en ti que es sorprendente, su magia es mucho más poderosa que la mía, al menos en cuanto a sanación y barreras se trata.

—Yo no lo sabía— admitió el rubio, trayendo a su memoria un joven Loki hablándole muy rápido sobre cosas que no entendía, pero que siempre parecieron emocionarle, Thor jamás estuvo atento, llegando a veces a dejarle hablando solo o expresándole lo muy poco que su charla de hechicería le interesaba hasta que un día Loki dejó de hablar con él. Ahora era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas.

—No lo parece— rebatió el más joven pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja —Creo que sabes muy bien de que hablo.

—Loki...

—Háblame de él— murmuró el regente cambiando de tema —Cuéntame de ese hermano tuyo.

Thor parpadeó, estaba esperando cualquier cosa de Loki, cualquiera salvo una charla agradable.

—¿Qué deseas saber?

—Lo que tú desees contarme. Lo bueno, lo que te emocione, lo real.

Thor se tomó un momento, no recordaba nada bueno de Loki o nada más poderoso que el dolor que había dejado en su alma.

—Él era muy alegre, también muy competitivo y tan inocente, tenía algo en la mirada como si pese a sus bromas, a todas sus tonterías fuera inocente— rememoró sintiendo la sonrisa tirar de sus labios —No sé cuando eso cambió, no sé cómo las cosas llegaron a este punto... simplemente la vida pasó.

—Oh.

—Como sea— se obligó a no pensar en lo malo —Tuvimos una infancia asombrosa, quiero decir casi nos matábamos entre nosotros, pero eran juegos de niños, siempre competíamos por todo, quien crecía más rápido, quien era más veloz, quien comía primero, todo lo hacíamos juntos— sonrió llevándose una mano a la barba —Hubo esta vez que... no lo recuerdo muy bien, no sé si madre había mandado a plantar nuevas rosas o si ya estaban ahí, pero si recuerdo muy bien que tuvimos esta estúpida (muy estúpida idea) de cortarlas todas para regalárselas, estuvimos compitiendo por quien llegaba con más de ellas. Arrasamos con medio jardín.

—¿Dos hectáreas completas?

—¿Qué te digo? Tuvimos ayuda, tenías ese no se qué, que lograba que todos hiciéramos lo que se te antojaba y convenciste a no sé cuántos guardias y servidores y a fin de cuentas que lo destruimos, no quedó ni una sola flor.

—¿Y cómo resultó eso?— preguntó Loki acomodándose en el sillón, cruzando las piernas y llevando una mano hasta las rodillas para amarrar sus brazos a ellas.

—Jamás vi a madre tan furiosa, enrojeció de colera— se carcajeó —Oh, dioses, nuestros pobres traseros, aún siento el ardor de la manaza de padre sobre mis nalgas, fueron las más dolorosas nalgadas de mi vida.

—Debiste estar muy arrepentido.

—Nada de eso, el palacio y las casas del pueblo se veían muy bonitas decoradas con las rosas de madre. Aunque por supuesto jamás volvimos a intentar algo similar. Éramos muy unidos, tan unidos...

—¿Qué edad tenían por aquel entonces?

—No lo recuerdo, pero éramos unos críos.

—¿Y se tranquilizaron con los años?

—¡Por supuesto que no!— masculló llevándose una palma a la cara —Sólo recordar la ocasión en que tuve que vestirme de novia para recuperar mi martillo...

—¿Martillo? ¿Te refieres al mítico Mjolnir que descansa en la sala de tesoros?

Thor se encogió de hombros.

—Pierde la maravilla una vez te enteras de que perteneció a nuestra malvada hermana mayor ¿ya tuviste el desagrado de conocerla?

Loki asintió cambiando su expresión por una glacial.

—Mejor no hablar de esa maldita mujer— masculló a bocajarro —Cuéntame más.

—Oh— recordó Thor —ésta es buena, es la vez en que me transformaste en sapo durante una semana... O espera la vez que te convertiste en serpiente y me apuñalaste diciendo _"sí, soy yo"._

Loki le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura que Thor no supo como interpretar pero que lo silenció por completo.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que suena como una vida grandiosa— explicó el rey.

—Tuvo sus buenos momentos, no lo niego.

—¿Es por eso por lo que tu amiga lloraba tan amargamente? ¿Es tan doloroso volver a verlos?

—Lo es.

—¿Y a mí?

—Mucho más— Thor intentó sonreírle, pero a cambio sus labios se curvaron en un puchero que apenas logró ocultar bajo su mano —¿En qué me quedé?

—En cómo te apuñalaba.

Thor se carcajeó.

—Cierto, entonces yo corrí a acusarte con madre diciéndole _¡Madre, madre me muero!_ Y ella en vez de enfurecerse contigo después de que yo le contara toda la historia ¡te felicitó! ¡porque según ella habías logrado una transformación completa!

Loki sonrió, no con sus labios, sino mediante el brillo de sus ojos, curvando sus parpados inferiores, hacía mucho no veía eso suceder. Ya más de una década.

Thor se sintió extrañamente en paz y a gusto con su compañía, esa noche se dedicó a provisionar a Loki con toda clase de historias, hasta que su voz sonó rasposa y el brillo de un nuevo día anunció nuevos deberes para el joven monarca.

Thor se durmió como un tronco sobre su mismo asiento, fue la primera vez desde que Loki cayó del puente que pudo dormir toda la noche y sin pesadillas. 


	4. El tiempo

I.

Loki era un hombre terriblemente ocupado. Fue lo segundo que descubrió después de unos días viéndolo de cerca. Lo primero, fue lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía el soberano, tanto que había decidido que como gesto de gratitud por su hospitalidad, Thor haría de acompañante por el tiempo que tardaran en reparar la nave y de paso que Quill hiciera el atisbo de regresar, cosa que Thor estaba temiendo no suceder jamás.

Pero regresando al asunto, el rubio realmente temía por la salud de su no-hermano, no había segundo en que le dejaran descansar, iban de un lado a otro por palacio y el universo, acuerdos, tratados y reuniones de todo tipo, en las que Thor sentía hundirse en su asiento y luchar por que sus párpados no se cerraran. Ya iba por el tercer día desde el accidente en el bosque y juraría no haberlo visto dormir en todo ese tiempo. ¡Ni para el baño le dejaban tranquilo! Pensaba horrorizado cuando su séquito de asesores le seguían como si fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo y comenzaban a hablarle desde el pasillo.

—No— gruñó al cuarto día, sintiendo la ira calentarse en su estómago durante el almuerzo en la terraza privada de la habitación del rey. Había creído inocentemente que por fin tendrían una comida en paz y que Loki podría dirigirle siquiera una palabra sin que el trabajo o los asesores le interrumpieran, pero ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Allí estaban sentados, esperándoles con lo que parecía una pila inmensa de documentos, relegando su comida a un punto apartado de la mesa.

—¿No?— preguntó Loki con asombro.

—No— repitió el rubio, adelantándose a él, dando tumbos hasta la adorable mesita redonda y tomando los documentos —Se van ahora.

—¿Cómo dices?— masculló uno de ellos, el más viejo y que Thor recordaba como una pulga en los huevos.

—Loki, su rey necesita comer— advirtió —Permítanle al menos una hora de descanso.

—¿Cómo osas...?— masculló el viejo apuntándole con el dedo —Hay muchos problemas de gran importancia que deben ser tratados de manera apremiante.

—Sí, sí— masculló empujándolos en dirección a la puerta ante la pasmada expresión del monarca —Y estarán allí cuando vuelva por ellos en una hora, pero por mientras adiós.

—¡Majestad! ¿permitirá que tal extranjero nos amedrente así?

Antes de que Loki pudiera salir de su estupor Thor levantó su puño en una amenaza clara.

—¡Fuera!

Les echó de un portazo escuchando los chillidos de indignación desde el otro lado.

Loki seguía tan petrificado como lo dejó en medio del salón, mientras él regresaba hasta la mesa, reordenando su comida y sirviendo porciones a rebosar para ambos. Estaba babeando, desde que sus amigos lo tenían a dieta, no había podido disfrutar de un buen festín ya casi por un año.

—¿No vas a comer?— le preguntó invitándolo a la mesa. Loki dibujó una sonrisa mientras parpadeaba lleno de confusión.

—Tú acabas...— farfullaba mirando de él a la puerta—Ellos no dejaran pasar esta humillación.

—¿Y qué? Creí que uno de los beneficios de ser rey es que puedes hacer tus propias reglas ¿no?

Loki había negado, con una expresión enternecida en el rostro.

II.

Durante la tarde, había sido liberado de la terrible reunión que el rey mantendría con sus insoportables asesores y que parecían dispuestos a cortarle la cabeza de poner un pie allí. Thor les había sonreído de vuelta, antes de verlos desaparecer en el interior de la amplia sala de reuniones que Odín solía usar para reprenderlos por sus tonterías. Cuántas veces se había dormido o rogado porque lo sacaran de allí, no podía sentirse más orgulloso por ese pequeñísimo acto de rebeldía que lo había librado de otras mil horas de infernales reuniones.

Avanzó sin prisa al encuentro de sus amigos, aunque tal parecía todos ya habían hallado su lugar dentro del gran palacio Asgardiano. Drax continuaba luchando, absorbiendo de Sif todas las estrategias y técnicas que la lucha de la mujer podía brindarle, Rocket que después de muchos ruegos e insistencia comandaba la reparación y mejoramiento de la nave manteniéndolo casi tan ocupado como Loki. Y Mantis que había adquirido cierta popularidad por el incidente en la cena, propiciaba ayuda en el área de sanación, tratando el alivio de los pacientes y aprendiendo de la cultura de su hogar.

No se sorprendió demasiado cuando ninguno pudo hacerle compañía, ocupados en sus propios proyectos personales.

Tomando nuevo rumbo, caminó en dirección a la ciudad, que por aquellas horas rebosaba de vida y entusiasmo. Los soldados regresaban desde el bifrost y otros de palacio y ya la mayoría de las tabernas y hostales se preparaban para recibirlos con una buena porción de Rakfisk y barriles de Hidromiel.

Todo mundo lucía feliz, pleno en la tarea encomendada, desde aquellos que limpiaban afuera de sus casas hasta quienes pulían las espadas para los soldados. Había en el ambiente la calma de quien está seguro de su libertad y su vida. Algo de lo que su gente en la tierra carecía, olvidado muy en el fondo de su consciencia.

Observó en la lejanía a niños jugando, correteando de lado a lado por entre las hileras de casas, lanzándose manzanas de Iðunn como si no fueran el don más preciado con el que contaba su gente. Ellos no sabían por supuesto, eran ignorantes de lo que la pérdida significa. Este pueblo jamás vio morir a su ejercito o la mitad de su población, no tuvo que aguantar el hambre o el frío mientras reconstruían en una tierra lejana y cruda incapaz de darles la bienvenida. No conocían el insoportable miedo de perderlo todo.

Estas personas eran libres gracias a Loki y ni siquiera eran conscientes de lo afortunados que eran.

Aún no sabía por cuál de todas sus emociones decantar.

Por costumbre, se dirigió hasta su taberna favorita, una que de vez en cuando Heimdall solía visitar, aunque por el ajetreo dudaba encontrar ahora mismo, tomó posición en el mismo lugar de siempre y pidió una jarra de Hidromiel, que llegó casi al instante frente a sus ojos.

Al tomarla entre sus manos los malos recuerdos en Noruega regresaron a él como una bofetada en la cara. Había sido tan estúpido y de tantas distintas maneras.

Deseaba borrar de su memoria todo lo relacionado con Thanos, o con la muerte... o consigo mismo.

Tragó todo de un golpe, sintiendo el estómago hueco y los recuerdos cada vez más vividos y exasperantes.

 _"Ya has pasado por esto"_ murmuró Loki en su oído, tomando lugar frente suyo como un ánima, tan pálido y triste como recordaba de su hermano.

—¿Qué sabes tú?— escupió alzando la mano para pedir otra ronda.

 _"Sé que te duele y que si sigues no vas a parar"_ contestó en un sonido profundo lleno de verdad. Thor creía odiar las mentiras de Loki, pero mucho más odiaba cuando hablaba con la verdad, era como si le apuñalara directo en el corazón _"Y también sé que bebiendo el dolor no se irá"._

 _—_ Déjame solo— gruñó acercando su mano hasta la nueva jarra. Para su sorpresa, los dedos fantasmagóricos de Loki cubrieron los suyos, no había tacto sobre su piel, pero Thor juraría que le quemaba.

 _"Por favor"_ rogó el fantasma mientras una delgada y cristalina lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

—Tú no eres así.

_"¿Y qué?"_

Thor no bebió esa jarra, sólo salió sintiéndose mucho más triste y más solo que nunca.

III.

Caminó siguiendo sus propios pies, hasta que la ciudad fue dejada atrás convertida en parajes de tonos brillantes y caminos pedregosos. Caminó hasta que se descubrió jadeando, cansado, como si intentara huir del hombre que dejó en la guerra. Ya no sabía ni quien era ahora mismo.

Sólo sabía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por liberar, ni esperanzas por tener. Estaba perdido en un universo indiferente a él, peor que eso, un universo que no le necesitaba en lo más mínimo, que funcionaba mucho mejor sin él presente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevando ambas palmas a la cara, restregándola en un gesto lleno de nerviosismo y soledad.

¿Qué fin tenía si no era necesario? Thor había aprendido en esos cinco años de inmensa amargura la impotencia de no poder dar consuelo a aquellos que sufren, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera, ni que tan grande y poderosa fuera su nueva arma, había sido incapaz de consolar a una pequeña niña cuando sus padres habían desaparecido dejándola tan sola y perdida como él. Era inútil, insignificante y tan estúpido.

—¿Por qué?— masculló tomando una enorme roca cerca suyo lanzándola hasta el lago en que se había detenido. La fuerza de la caída había provocado un oleaje que le mojó de pies a cabeza. El agua estaba fría, pero era incapaz de sentirla —¿Era este mi camino? ¡Dime padre! ¡Dime!—El silencio fue lo único que recibió a cambio —Por supuesto que sí, eso creí— Sonrió, cayendo sobre sus rodillas en el lodo —Sólo... estoy muy cansado, tan cansado.

 _"Thor..."_ susurró su fantasma, era un sonido compasivo, amable. Un tono que sólo había usado cuando eran jóvenes y Thor era libre de demostrar su pena.

—Vete, por favor.

_"No puedo"_

—¿Por qué no?

 _"Porque tú no me dejas ir"_ Thor lo buscó con la mirada, pero ya no quedaba más que el vacío y su corazón roto.

Pudo mantenerse en tal posición lo que le parecieron segundos, aunque tal vez pudieron ser minutos, horas, tal vez días, sólo supo que había desaparecido por demasiado tiempo por el frenético tono de voz con el que le sacó de su ensoñación.

Thor intentó enfocar, pero su vista se sentía borrosa y sus oídos tapados, resonando un murmullo rabioso de fondo.

—¿...Tenías que esconderte justo en el punto ciego de mi reino?— logró escuchar —¡He tenido que buscarte con Heimdall! ¡¡Durante horas!! ¡Hemos peinado Asgard buscándote! ¿Sabes cómo enloqueció ese mapache?— chillaba Loki, había en sus gritos verdadera desesperación, como si fuera la primera vez que algo salía fuera de su control y no supiera como actuar —¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?— Thor lo sintió aferrarle por los hombros —¡Eres un idiota desconsiderado! ¿Y qué demonios hacías bebiendo? ¡Tus compañeros me han advertido de tu alcoholismo! ¡no me digas...! ¡¡Estás ebrio!!

Thor sonrió, sintiendo como una inmensa capa de alivio lo atravesaba.

 _"¿Quién dice que no eres necesario?"_ Murmuró Loki en su cabeza, podía sentir el calor del cariño llenándolo por completo.

Thor lo observó por unos segundos, su cabello siempre pulcro resultaba un desastre de mechones sobresaliendo de una corona que descansaba muy abajo por el cuello, además había enterrado sus preciosos pantalones de seda con bordados de oro en el pantano que Thor descansaba, Loki lucía realmente aterrorizado y furioso.

Con extrema lentitud, éste se giró, apoyando las manos en el fango para enfrentarlo con todo lo que tenía. Loki negó apretando el ceño, segundos antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Eres de lo peor— mascullaba apoyando su rostro sobre su hombro, olía justo como recordaba, un poco a menta fresca y rocío de invierno —No puedes simplemente desaparecer sin decirle a nadie. No es así como funciona este mundo, no aquí.

—Lo siento— le susurró bajito al oído — Es que odio las reuniones burocráticas, las odio a muerte.

Loki rio contra su cuerpo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

Thor suspiró lleno de alivio.

IV.

Para su sorpresa, el rey no lo dejó libre una vez en palacio y tras la larga reprimenda que Rocket se encargó de darle, vino una nueva tanda de la boca de Loki, lo que de por si resultaba todo un espectáculo para él y todos los presentes, pues este le reñía alternando entre la lengua de todos y la exclusiva para los reyes, donde los insultos hasta sonaban refinados. Su boca se movía a una velocidad impresionante y su cara estaba roja de tanto gruñirle.

—El jamás se había enojado así— le escuchó decir a Fandral en dirección a Sif —... Incluso tuvo más diplomacia con Thanos que con éste tipo.

La mujer simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Luego de unas disculpas a medias y la promesa de no comportarse como un "mocoso inmaduro" según las propias palabras de Loki, éste lo arrastró consigo hasta su baño personal que consistía en un salón enorme, provisto de un espacio para desvestirse, lugares para descansar, y tres tipos diferentes de estanques con aroma a hierbas medicinales y esencias muy propias de Loki.

Dos doncellas se ofrecieron a desvestirlo, pero Thor totalmente abrumado por tener que hacerlo frente al pelinegro se negó, alejándose hasta la esquina más recóndita del lugar.

Antes del ragnarok, cuando su cuerpo era músculo esculpido y piel dorada por todos lados no habría tenido problemas en pasearse a sus anchas por allí, pavoneándose para causar la envidia de su hermano, sin embargo, en la actualidad otro cuento se contaba, había perdido la confianza en sí mismo y su cuerpo había cambiado tantas veces que ya no lo reconocía como suyo, era cierto que el último año había adelgazado increíblemente gracias al esfuerzo en conjunto de sus amigos y los encuentros contra Quill, pero de eso a aquel escultural Adonis de antaño aún faltaba bastante.

Además, ese Loki no era su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba el regente, cubierto por apenas una túnica semitransparente. Había en él una belleza irreal, casi dolorosa de ver. Thor siempre notó en Loki la unión entre lo femenino y lo masculino, curvas y piel suave muy diferente a la suya, rostro simétrico y delicado, propio de su raza, pero también algo muy suyo como esos gestos seductores o el uso de esa voz profunda y cadenciosa. Demasiado para un hombre o una mujer y por supuesto, muy peligroso tras la brecha de la consanguinidad en que vivían.

Thor hasta el momento había evitado satisfactoriamente ver a su hermano desnudo desde que eran unos mocosos y tomaban baños juntos con su madre y nanas como testigos. Nada similar a lo que estaba presenciando, una advertencia en su mente le decía que no debía estar mirándolo, ni siquiera levantando la vista si podía, pero la curiosidad era fuerte y era muy posible que fuera la única oportunidad de ver a Loki por completo.

—Pueden retirarse— murmuró el rey a falta de respuesta, acercándose hasta donde él tan desesperadamente había tratado de huir. Vio con pavor como las doncellas se alejaban con sonrisitas cómplices en la cara. Jamás nadie había hecho esa expresión estando ellos dos solos —¿Vas a desvestirte o tendré que hacerlo yo?— dijo con cierto aire de diversión en la voz —tan sólo mírate, estas cubierto de mugre hasta las orejas ¿qué hiciste durante todas esas horas fuera? ¿revolcarte en el lodo acaso?

—Yo...— masculló percibiendo su voz ronca y hueca —Ve tu primero. Tardaré un poco en quitarme todo esto.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué había sentido un nudo en el estómago al tenerlo cerca? Sólo era Loki y ya. Por fortuna, el más joven pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y girando sobre sus talones se deslizó en las agradables aguas medicinales hasta ser visible poco más de su cabeza.

—Dime algo— murmuró desde el estanque —¿tan incómodo te sientes conmigo que has intentado huir?

Thor se detuvo, dejando que la armadura en su pecho cayera en un sonido metálico contra el mármol, estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Por qué pensarías algo así? No, no fue por eso... Y no intentaba huir. Sólo necesitaba acomodar mis ideas, un poco de aire. Eso es todo.

—Desapareciste por dos días, Thor.

El rubio se encogió de hombros volviendo a su labor de desabotonar y desanudar prenda por prenda.

—Necesitaba mucho aire— se justificó, dejando su piel al desnudo y rogando porque los ojos de Loki estuvieran puestos en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su gordo trasero.

Intentó esconderse en el agua lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, aún así había sentido su perforante mirada siguiendo todo su recorrido hasta adentrarse al estanque. Incluso ahí Loki seguía analizándole, buscando quien sabe qué en su rostro y cuello.

—Tus compañeros estaban realmente preocupados por ti— murmuró una vez ya el corazón del rubio se hubiera asentado —Me contaron sobre Thanos y... cómo viviste esos cinco años en Midgard, la liebre me dijo que mientras intentaban encontrar alguna solución tú simplemente te rendiste y te sentaste a autocompadecerte.

Thor suspiró devolviéndole una larga mirada.

—No, no a autocompadecerme— sonrió —A olvidar.

—¿Por qué no luchaste?— preguntó Loki, Thor lo sintió como el reclamo que su hermano le habría dado de estar vivo —Tenías el deber de levantarte por tu pueblo, por los sobrevivientes. No comprendo.

—Loki— le sonrió —¿No te has dado cuenta ya? Mírame... Jamás conocí la pérdida, ni el dolor o el sufrimiento. Fui criado por reyes para ser rey, amado por los míos, por mi pueblo y el universo entero, admirado y odiado por mi hermano menor, incluso obtuve el arma legendaria que indicaba una supuesta gloria eterna. Era el supuesto elegido, el primogénito de Odín, el dios del trueno... pero de qué valió todo eso si al final todos acabaron muertos por mi culpa. Yo que jamás experimenté la pérdida no estaba preparado para ella, no supe como levantarme. Fui inútil, lo sigo siendo.

Thor esperó ver decepción en los ojos del rey, la pérdida del brillo que tanto parecía atraerlo hasta él, pero por el contrario Loki lucía aún más fascinado: su boca estaba entreabierta y su mirada se había convertido en una llena de emoción.

—Creí... creí que te parecías a padre, pero me equivoqué por completo. Tú eres un ser de emociones como madre— masculló acercándose sin importarle atravesar el cómodo espacio personal entre ellos —Padre jamás admitió un sólo error suyo, siempre fue tan impenetrable y cruel. Incluso hasta el final no aceptó la culpa de cargar con la locura de nuestra hermana. No te pareces ni un poco a él.

Para su sorpresa, Thor se sintió aliviado, no se había dado cuenta de que aquella era una de las razones de su mal dormir. Loki le sonrió lleno de ternura y por unos segundos se preguntó si él no sentía su misma confusión ¿Loki lo veía a él o al hermano que perdió?

—De todas formas— continuó posando su mano sobre su mejilla—Debo agradecerte Loki, tú no te derrumbaste, seguiste firme sin importar lo demás. Ellos jamás sabrán lo espectacular que fuiste, lo increíble que eres como rey y lo mucho que amas a Asgard y estas dispuesto a sacrificar por ellos. Ya sé que lo dije antes pero no comprendes lo importante que es para mí poder decírtelo: gracias por salvar a todos. Gracias por permitirme volver a verlos. Gracias, Loki.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno lo aferró por el cuello, amarrando sus brazos a él y posando sus labios sobre su boca en un beso profundo.

 _"No creo que te vea como su hermano"_ murmuró la vocecilla de su fantasma en un tono burlón. Thor si hubiera podido habría rodado los ojos.

V.

—Por esa cara me imagino que tu hermano te ha dado un castigo ejemplar— masculló Rocket ojeando un libro con dibujos.

Thor sentía que la verdad estaba escrita por toda su cara. Había salido huyendo mudo y pálido como un muerto.

—Me ha besado— se escuchó decir derrumbándose a su lado.

Rocket le dedicó una sola mirada antes de devolver su atención al libro.

—¿Y?

Thor parpadeó boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo qué y? ¡Es mi hermano!

—No, no lo es.

Antes de que pudiera contradecirle, Drax y Mantis aparecieron lanzando largas carcajadas seguidos de Groot. Cada uno traía un traje ceremonial asgardiano, donde el dorado y el rojo solían predominar en un diseño bastante ostentoso por no decir exagerado, sobre todo en su musculoso amigo que entre más se reía más se desgarraba la tela.

—No me lo van a creer amigos— decía éste —Hay un baile y quieren que usemos esto.

—¿Un baile?— repitió Thor como un tonto, pues ese tipo de eventos resultaba muy poco frecuente en la comunidad, acostumbrados a una celebración más informal, donde se llenaba el gran salón de comida y alcohol abundante, muy lejos de la etiqueta real. Debía ser cosa de Loki, no había otra forma.

—Es para conmemorar la restauración de las gemas y los nuevos acuerdos de paz— explicó Mantis girando sobre si misma con su nuevo vestido —Vendrán los lideres de todos los pueblos alrededor del mundo. Será un gran evento ¿no te lo ha dicho el rey, Thor?

No, había estado demasiado ocupado besuqueándolo y huyendo de él.

Rocket le sonrió burlonamente, bajando de su asiento para acercarse a Groot que traía una bonita capa borgoña con flores y hojas doradas.

—Casi pareciera que es un baile en tu honor— el rubio negó sintiéndose sobrepasado por la confusión.

VI.

Para la cena fue imposible no enterarse del renombrado baile, cada hombre, mujer y niño hablaba del evento, pues para sorpresa de todos Loki había decidido adelantarlo casi por un mes con la excusa de poseer un mejor clima por esos días. Pese a que el consejo de viejos que le seguían como su sombra parecían haber intentado convencerlo de lo contrario no había mucho que hacer cuando al rey se le metía algo en la cabeza. Si Loki había insistido en que Thor se parecía a su madre, éste juraría que su hermano era idéntico a su padre, porque en lo cabezotas eran gemelos.

La alegría y la emoción era casi palpable, los mozos y doncellas corrían de acá para allá por palacio con las manos llenas de tela, especias y objetos de toda clase, los magos se encargaban de la decoración, el embellecimiento de la ciudad e incluso arreglar las cosechas que Thor había destrozado con su lluvia. Jamás dejaba de asombrarle la capacidad de su pueblo por el trabajo duro y su amor por su tierra.

Al menos eso le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para no tener que enfrentarse a su hermano y sus conflictivas emociones por los siguientes dos días.

Por la mañana había decidido refugiarse en el campo de entrenamiento donde muy pocos soldados estaban a la vista (la mayoría muy ocupada con el trabajo de alojamiento para sus futuros invitados), el campo desierto y caluroso traía una calma que sólo la nostalgia podía causar, había extrañado aquel aroma a tierra húmeda y sudor del trabajo de siglos.

Se acercó cauteloso sintiéndose como un forastero que pisa tierra sagrada y eligió la espada más pesada que encontró, aunque en comparación con la Stormbreaker se sentía como pluma. Frente suyo se había posicionado uno de los soldados, un chiquillo muy joven con ansias de aprender lo que el "autoproclamado asgardiano" podía hacer.

Thor observó con una sonrisa como sus demás compañeros le lanzaban ánimos y deseos de poner al extranjero en su lugar. Al menos, Loki había tenido la consideración de no revelar su origen, no habría soportado ser llamado majestad otra vez.

Cuando el enfrentamiento comenzó permitió que el chiquillo atacara primero, sus maniobras aún eran mecánicas y la posición de sus pies no era la correcta, pero con un poco de trabajo podría llegar a buen nivel en un par de semanas. Le gustaba la fuerza y la pasión con que el soldado luchaba contra él. Había en su espíritu una flama que Thor había perdido hacía mucho y que poder volver a verla traía una gran paz a su corazón.

—¡Dale con más fuerza!— Le animaban atrayendo la atención de otros soldados que se arremolinaban en el foro, comenzando apuestas y aproximando a doncellas con vino y comida. Thor intentó enfocar su atención en el muchacho, no quería ser desconsiderado con su adversario.

Sólo se dedicó a esquivar, no quería hacerle daño, después de todo un solo golpe suyo podía ser mortal (bien lo sabía el pobre Quill que había acabado desmayado con muy poco).

—¡Vamos! ¡Ya lo estás cansando!— decía otro, aunque lo cierto es que la situación era todo lo contrario. Thor por unos segundos consideró el acabar con el duelo con un único y ligerísimo golpe, pero luego del gran espectáculo que estaba generando le pareció una crueldad, no era justo quebrar el orgullo y el ánimo de su gente.

No deseaba volver a hacerlo. No otra vez.

Asique se dejó herir, fue una cortada limpia, libre de cualquier órgano y bastante fácil de curar. Los ojos del joven brillaron llenos de júbilo.

—¡Sí!— chilló a coro de sus amigos, mientras un árbitro que no estaba allí cuando empezaron lo dio por ganador. Thor sonrió dejando sus hombros caer, desde allí se dio cuenta que el foro completo se había llenado en apenas minutos y que sus amigos le miraban asintiendo, como si comprendieran perfectamente el porqué de su actuación.

No obstante, Sif parecía furiosa, empujando al muchacho lejos de la arena y plantándole cara al borde de lanzársele al cuello.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!— gritó enmudeciendo a toda su audiencia —¿Crees que por dejarlo ganar nos has hecho un favor? ¡No te atrevas a dejar en vergüenza a mi ejército, pedazo de imbécil!— Thor no se encontraba las palabras, Sif siempre fue brutal pero jamás con él —¡Me importa una mierda si ahora eres el juguetito del rey aquí se respeta el combate armado! ¡No es un maldito juego donde ganan los que son alabados!— escupió exigiendo una espada que no tardó en llegar —Ni siquiera me sorprende que de dónde vienes todo Asgard haya acabado destruido, no si te tuvieron a ti para protegerlos.

Dolió, esa honestidad dura y visceral era lo que hacía de Sif una guerrera, pero Thor ya no lo era, y ciertamente no estaba en las mejores condiciones emocionalmente hablando como para ocultar su expresión llena de pena cuando lo dijo.

—No era mi intención ofenderlos— masculló sintiendo las palabras turbias, temblorosas.

—¿A no? ¿Y cuál era? ¿Demostrar hasta el final que no eres capaz de luchar?—gruñó en un tono lleno de rabia —Eres una desgracia para Asgard si es que tienes el descaro de llamarte asgardiano.

—¡¡Sif!!— intervino Loki apareciendo de la nada, en su cara no había nada que demostrara su tensión, pero su voz había sido directa, estaba incluso más furioso que ella. La mujer pese a su ira demostró su sorpresa y se acercó a él en una postura sumisa pero llena de tensión.

Thor llevaba lamentando haber puesto un pie ahí desde que llegó.

—Majestad— comenzó la mujer mordiéndose los labios para no comenzar una nueva sarta de reclamos —Este hombre ha deshonrado nuestras tradiciones, sólo intento ponerlo en su lug-

—Basta— cortó el regente desviando sus ojos hasta él, Thor vio la disculpa instalada en ellos —Comprendo que te sientas ofendida por la falta de nuestro invitado, pero debes ser consciente de sus circunstancias. Si ha decidido no atacar debió ser por una buena razón, no espero que lo comprendas, pero sí que pienses como el general que ve por primera vez a un ex soldado traumatizado por la guerra y que tiene la oportunidad de luchar nuevamente con sus compañeros caídos ¿no tomarías tú una actitud similar?

Sif pareció comprender su razonamiento, incluso el propio Thor se sorprendió de lo fácil que Loki pudo leerle. Era desconcertante como en un par de días se pareciera cada vez más a su hermano y a la vez divergiera tanto.

—Lo lamento— se adelantó Thor antes de que Loki siguiera arremetiendo hasta que Sif perdiera toda su dignidad —Fue mi error, no debí venir aquí en un primer lugar— Y no se refería precisamente al campo de entrenamiento —No volverá a suceder. La general Sif tiene razón, he sido demasiado descuidado. Majestad, disculpe este desafortunado encuentro.

Loki abrió sus labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero se arrepintió cambiando por un asentimiento de cabeza y regresando a sus asuntos políticos, donde toda una comisión esperaba por él.

Sif seguía mirándole como si se tratara del peor de los insectos.

—Tranquilo— le dijo Rocket pasando del hombro de Drax al suyo —No falta mucho para acabar la reparación de la nave.

No estaba llorando, pero sentía las lágrimas borbotear en su interior. 


	5. El baile

I.

Ya era momento. Él lo sabía y aún así seguía petrificado, observando desde el balcón lo bellamente adornada que se encontraba la entrada a palacio y el pueblo por completo, había en el aire un aroma a incienso amaderado yseiðr curativo, las mujeres y hombres que se paseaban por las calles traían puestas sus mejores galas que combinaban preciosamente con la decoración de Asgard, la música resonaba por cada rincón penetrando por donde ya no es visible al ojo y ya gran parte de los delegados y dignatarios de diferentes partes del universo habían hecho su llegada con toda su pompa y esplendor.

Era un día de fiesta, pero no una a la que se sintiera cómodo de asistir, era más como una tortuosa obligación que seguramente terminaría por romper lo que quedaba de su cordura, tenía la sensación de que todos lo expulsarían de allí alegando que no era merecedor de una fiesta de celebración. No estaba bien, pero todos lucían tan emocionados... tenia que participar ¿no?

Como fuera el caso, se acercó con manos húmedas hasta la armadura bellamente pulida y la tomó sintiéndola por primera vez como una carga demasiado pesada para él. Rozó cada emblema y runa protectora y oró en silencio por su propia alma confusa.

—Creí que ya estarías vestido— murmuró Loki sobresaltándolo, éste de inmediato se volteó dando una lastimosa reverencia y rogando porque sus pensamientos no fueran reflejados en su muy expresiva cara.

—Majestad— saludó alzando la mirada hasta la esplendorosa imagen de la que era testigo. Ya lo había visto como hermano, villano, rey e incluso como un enfermizo cadáver, pero nunca como algo tan divino e inalcanzable. Había en él una luz propia que brillaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, iba vestido de oro, en capas que caían interminables hasta el suelo, en su cuello y hombros se dibujaba una runa de tres puntas trazada con piedras preciosas que conectaba con telas de seda y joyas hasta la punta de sus dedos. Su cabello que solía llevar trenzado caía suelto sobre su espalda únicamente decorado por el peso de una corona de dos cuernos.

Había fuego y hielo en esos ojos que conocía de otra vida, había tempestad y caos y aún así una paz apabullante, como si tan sólo un gesto suyo bastara para terminar con ella. Loki era el Padre de Todos, había nacido para ese papel, comprendió Thor sobrecogido por la emoción.

Sus rodillas cayeron contra el suelo antes que toda su estupefacción fuera visible en sus ojos. Loki le sonrió alzando una mano, y Thor dudó unos segundos entre besarla o tomarla como símbolo de ayuda. Al final, antes de que fuera consciente de lo que hacía la tomó entre las suyas y besó sus dedos.

—Levántate hermano mío, un rey no debería arrodillarse ante otro, inclusive si es alguien a quien ama.

Thor se sintió transparente, pero hizo uso de su consejo poniéndose de pie.

Loki lo desvistió con esa extremada calma y sus manos sacras rozando su piel en toques que cualquiera creería descuidado, sólo Thor podía saber lo poco que tenía cada acto suyo de descuido y no había nada de ello en sus dedos probando la blandura de su carne. Lo rodeó por una camisa de cota de malla, era pesada y olía a metal y óxido, pero bastante moldeable y fácil de atar. Loki se tomó su tiempo por la espalda, trazando de inicio a fin su columna vertebral. Lo cargó con su armadura, pieza por pieza, inclusive cerrando las muñequeras con cintas de cuero. Le ayudó a ponerse sus botas y lo enfundó en esa inmensa capa de un rojo profundo.

Con una mano extendida lo obligó a sentarse frente a un tocador del que él no había hecho uso jamás, una vez allí Loki se tomó su tiempo para peinar, trenzar y decorar su cabello. Thor sabía que allá afuera el rey tenía muchas cosas que hacer y miles que necesitaban de él, pero lo único que estaba en su cabeza en aquel momento era lo bien que se sentía su compañía.

La última pieza era un casco alado, sólo que mucho más liviano y decorado del que él alguna vez utilizó.

Loki no lo había vestido como guerrero, general o príncipe, aquel era el retrato de su yo anterior, sólo que mejor, más poderoso, más sabio, más como... un compañero. Un rey.

—Te comprendo más de lo que crees, Thor— susurró Loki arreglando algún desperfecto imaginario sobre sus hombros —Sé porque rehúyes tan desesperadamente de mí, de lo que podrías tener de tan sólo pedirlo.

—Lo-loki.

—Sé lo que deseas y que jamás serías desleal a esos amigos tuyos aun cuando ya no tengas razones para regresar a ese universo que no tiene nada que ofrecerte— Thor contuvo la respiración —La primera noche que entré a tu habitación, mientras dormías pude ver a través de ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú me lo permitiste, querías que _Loki_ viera en ti y lo hice. Pregúntamelo, Thor pregúntame qué vi.

Éste inspiró sintiendo su labio temblar.

—¿Q-qué viste Loki?

El rey sonrió.

—A mí. Soñabas persiguiendo a un hermano que jamás volverá. Soñabas conmigo, con una extensión de mí, una que enloqueció de dolor y te traicionó en tantas ocasiones y aún así, pese a todo, jamás dejaste de insistir, de buscar. Fue la primera vez.

—¿Primera vez?

—Que me daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estuve todo este tiempo. Era feliz porque vivía en la ignorancia de no conocerte, Thor. Creía ser un rey que lo tenía todo, pero no es así.

—¿De qué hablas, Loki? Mírate, lo que has logrado, cómo has triunfado donde yo fallé garrafalmente ¿cómo puedes decir que no lo tienes todo?— su voz tembló —¿Quieres burlarte de mí?

Loki ante su exalte acarició su mejilla por sobre esa espesa barba rubia, había tanto en ese único gesto.

— _¿Cuál es el sentido de vivir en un mundo donde no existes?_ Dime, ¿no es eso lo que pensaste cuando Thanos le arrebató la vida?

—Loki...

—Él te amaba y tú lo amabas. No importa de qué manera ni en qué medida. Esa es una verdad irrefutable, como lo es el hecho de que jamás tuve ni tendré eso.

Thor no sabía como responder, en especial porque cada palabra salida de su boca era una verdad absoluta. Por mucho que deseara permanecer allí tenía un deber con los guardianes de la Galaxia y consigo mismo, así que a cambio sólo preguntó.

—¿Por qué eso suena como una despedida?

Loki desvió su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa dulce, de esas que pocas veces hacía.

—Hoy serás mi compañero de baile, mi pareja y mi hermano. Mañana podrás volver a casa, tu nave ya está reparada y he mandado una comitiva a buscar a tus amigos en el Kyln.

Y como si hubieran estado esperando esas palabras, se abrieron las puertas ofreciéndoles un pasillo enmarcado por guardias formados, gente de la corte y hasta sus propios amigos que les brindaban una reverencia formal. Loki alzó su mano sólo una vez más y Thor ofreciendo la suya se juró no soltarla durante toda la velada.

II.

No resultó un gran esfuerzo ser la pareja de alguien tan locuaz y risueño como Loki, más parecía su ancla a tierra firme y un buen matón en caso de que a algún diplomático se le ocurriera la barbaridad de pasarse de la raya. En cada oportunidad Loki lo presentaba como un muy buen amigo suyo y un guerrero formidable, dos cosas de las que Thor no se sentía merecedor. Todo mundo a su alrededor sonreía y rebosaba felicidad. Era un momento muy emotivo para cada uno de ellos por diferentes motivos y Thor ya no veía esa fiesta como una forma de restregarle en la cara todos sus errores, por lo menos nadie había sacado el tema.

Loki quería que celebrara porque seguían vivos y que pese a todo sí fueron capaces de derrotar a Thanos y devolver a la normalidad a su universo, incluso si tardaron y perdieron mucho más. Los guardianes y él mismo merecían celebrar como el resto de los invitados.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira nada más— escuchó tras suyo sintiéndose palidecer —¡Cuernitos! ¡Y hasta echaste novio!

Thor se giró en automático, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse, reconocería al dueño de esa voz en cualquier lado.

—Acá podrías llamarme por lo que soy, Rey de Asgard, Padre de los nueve reinos— siseó Loki aunque no parecía molesto por el osado comportamiento, Thor seguía petrificado al mismo tiempo que Rocket y sus amigos que recién iban uniéndose al grupo —Thor permíteme presentarte a Anthony Edward Stark el líder de los vengadores, un grupo de héroes que nos apoyaron en la lucha contra Thanos. A su espalda se encuentra Natasha Romanoff y Bruce Banner, compañeros de Tony.

—Tony— susurró Thor sintiendo una espina clavarse en su garganta —Natasha... Bruce, es un placer conocerlos.

Rocket no pudo contenerse y comenzó a gimotear escondiéndose en los gruesos músculos de Drax. Mantis bajó sus antenas y Groot le dio leves palmadas en la espalda a su mapache amigo.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— preguntó Natasha con una suave mirada en su rostro.

—Sería muy largo de explicar— masculló Rocket.

—Tenemos algo de tiempo.

Justamente en ese momento otros invitados se acercaron a Loki en busca de un saludo y una leve audiencia, Thor habría podido quedarse con ellos hablando de haberlo pedido, pero sentía que había cosas que no debía mover, como lo era la memoria de sus buenos amigos y ciertamente planeaba cumplir la promesa de no soltar su mano esa noche.

—Puedes ir con ellos, Thor—le susurró Loki comprensivamente cuando eran alejados por los demás asistentes.

—No, estoy donde quiero estar— contestó apretando su mano.

Loki le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño.

Por las siguientes horas Thor se dedicó a saludar y apoyar a Loki con los miles de invitados en el gran salón, había música y baile y gran parte del público ya había comenzado danzando en diferentes y exóticas formas. A veces de reojo podía ver a los vengadores discutiendo animadamente con sus amigos mientras compartían historias y llanto de vez en cuando. Esa era la vida de un rey, ver a todos desde la lejanía, pero estar ahí para ellos cuando necesitaran, era muy solitario.

—Bailemos— ofreció cuando creyó era una cantidad significativa de personas saludadas.

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Vamos. Ésta también es tu celebración. Concédeme tu primer baile, Loki.

—Ese es un gran privilegio que no deberías tomar a la ligera— jugueteó el regente —Hay reglas de protocolo para pedir un primer baile al Padre de Todos.

—No es al Rey de Asgard con quien quiero bailar— explicó el rubio —Quiero hacerlo contigo, Loki. Sólo Thor y Loki, sin etiquetas ni títulos.

—Oh... entonces supongo que tendré que acceder.

Sólo bastó un gesto suyo para que la pista se despejara, la música se detuvo y comenzó nuevamente sólo que más dulce y lenta de lo que era anteriormente, había instrumentos de viento de diferentes reinos que producían un melodioso sonido, otros instrumentos de cuerda se unieron en rasgueos coordinados que marcaban el ritmo y la tonalidad del tema y por último tambores que daban intensidad a la danza.

—Qué curioso— murmuró Thor —Madre me obligaba a bailar esto con Loki cuando nos portábamos fatal, era un método muy efectivo de castigo.

—Lo sé, a mi igual con Sif y Fandral ¿no es nostálgico?— Thor asintió dando una leve reverencia al igual que Loki y poniéndose en posición uno frente al otro con sus manos extendidas pero sin tocarse.

Tres damas de Alfheim se unieron al grupo de músicos, silbando y susurrando al compás de la música hasta que sus voces lograron una misma armonía. Fue entonces que el baile comenzó, su cuerpo se movía por inercia, conocía esa danza desde la infancia, pero se sentía muy diferente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, era una clase de rito y encanto ancestral que sólo los reyes y nobles de la corte sabían expresar. Era la magia en el aire y como giraban y se rozaban al ritmo de la música.

Había desafío y fuego en la mirada de Loki como también una coquetería que podría calentar hasta el más puro e integro de los hombres. Thor estaba encantado, perdido en su hechizo, estirando los dedos en busca de ese algo que no podía alcanzar incluso cuando estuviera ahí frente a su cara.

La canción ascendió a su clímax acompañado de palmas, clamores y vitoreo de todo tipo. No era el único que estaba pasándolo fantástico, pero sí el que poseía toda la atención y deseo de Loki. Ya no había confusión entre él y su hermano, sólo electricidad recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa suya. Era perceptible para cada ojo puesto en él y Loki lucía totalmente complacido por ello.

Les tomó un último giro encontrarse por fin, mano sobre mano en un cálido choque de energía. Loki rebozaba seiðr de un tono verdoso, él corrientes eléctricas que se concentraban en la punta de sus dedos, estaban al fin en perfecta armonía.

Entonces sucedió.

La piel de Loki cambio de tonalidad por un azul profundo volviéndose fría al tacto y mucho más poderosa recubierta de una magia que no era Asgardiana. Nadie pareció sorprenderse.

—Asique así es como lo lograste— susurró Thor al unir su frente contra la suya —Así es como derrotaste a Thanos.

—No. Así es como me volví rey— Thor sonrió de vuelta maravillado por tan increíble descubrimiento. Lamentablemente cuando la música se detuvo también lo hizo su piel tornándose blanca nuevamente —podrías fingir no sentirte tan decepcionado.

—Me gusta, luces más como tú mismo. Deberías verte así siempre.

—Asgard es demasiado calurosa para una piel Jotun, me temo.

—Oh, es una pena.

Y lo decía muy en serio, sentía como si acabara de ver una estrella fugaz y no alcanzar a disfrutarla lo suficiente. Quería ver más, mucho más.

III.

Era pasada media noche y Thor diría que la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y podría seguir estándolo por varios días sin problema. Loki había terminado su último baile programado como rey y era hora de discutir un sinfín de acuerdos con uno de sus hermanos Jotun. Thor había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para no entrometerse en una discusión que sabía no acabaría bien dedicándole todo su ánimo a Volstagg que las haría de escolta. Sintió un dolor físico al tener que dejarlo ir.

—Eres Thor ¿no?— preguntó Tony acercándosele "disimuladamente" aunque era evidente que por su charla con Rocket, su interés se había disparado hasta las nubes. Avistó a sus amigos guardianes mucho más allá compartiendo juegos con Natasha y Banner y bebiendo hasta caer dormidos sobre un largo mesón (en el caso de Mantis).

—Es bueno verte, mi buen amigo.

—Verme vivo ¿no?— bromeó Tony, bebiendo delicadamente de una jarra de Hidromiel —El mapache me contó de mi y ustedes, de su universo en general, pero sigo sin poder imaginármelo. No el que vengan de otro lugar sino el cómo y cuánto les costó vencer a Thanos. Debió ser terrible.

—Eso es porque él no estaba. Loki murió.

—Sí, también fue algo que me dijeron. Debió afectarte particularmente, incluso si no era un buen sujeto, quiero decir no como el de acá.

—Sólo era distinto, estaba desorientado.

Stark asintió poniendo su jarra en su lugar.

—Esa es otra de las cosas que llama mi atención— murmuró pasando su mano por su barba de manera pensativa —Nosotros también pagamos el costo a nuestra manera. Eso es lo que tu amigo y yo hemos podido concluir.

—Lo siento, no comprendo.

—Nosotros vencimos sí, y vivimos (la gran mayoría) pero no somos dueños de una vida tan heroica ni tan significativa como la suya.

—Sigo sin...

—Verás, nosotros somos compañeros, pero no poseemos esa camaradería ni compromiso como ustedes lo tuvieron, una vez el Cap decidió irse, nadie interfirió. No hubo una unión familiar como la suya. Y lo que es peor, no poseemos los motivos para ser la mejor versión de nosotros mismos— Thor seguía sin entender palabra —Por ejemplo, Banner sigue sin lidiar con HULK, y sólo trabaja como un asesor, en caso de extrema necesidad porque jamás conoció ni fue conmovido por algo o alguien para cambiar. Lo mismo pasa con Nat, ese tal Clint, murió en Budapest hace años.

—Oh, es una pena. Su familia es bastante agradable. Sus hijos son adorables y amo las tartas que hace-

—¡¿Lo ves?! Justamente a eso me refiero, todos sacrificamos algo sólo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta hablar con alguien de otro universo.

Thor temía preguntar.

—¿Qué fue lo que perdiste amigo Stark?

—Una familia, Thor. Jamás me casé, no tengo muchos amigos tampoco... no alguno en quien confiar.

—Lo lamento.

Tony asintió dejando a un lado su jarro casi lleno.

—¿Podrías hablarme de ellos?— pidió con añoranza. Thor dudó unos segundos entre sus intenciones iniciales y la necesidad de darle un último consuelo. Decantó por lo segundo.

—Pues no sé si seré de mucha ayuda, estuve mucho tiempo recluido en casa, pero veamos...—pensó unos momentos —El hombre de metal tuvo muchos amigos, Rodhey, Happy, Peter, los vengadores, todos nosotros— especificó —Vi una sola vez a su esposa, no recuerdo su nombre, pero le decía Pepper... Morgan su hija es muy mona, por suerte no se parece en nada a ti, mi buen amigo. Oh, espera sí, si mal no recuerdo la vi comiendo hamburguesas con Happy para su funeral, es una niña muy dulce, aunque ya ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que la vi.

Para cuando volteó, era Tony quien lloraba como si le hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho y puesto el artefacto por él.

—Lo lamento— masculló Tony perdiendo la voz a mitad de silaba — es sólo que... suena como una vida maravillosa, incluso para un muerto.

—Aún tienes tiempo, mi amigo.

—No lo sé— dijo con resignación —Supongo que no tienes una foto de ellos, o algo por el estilo.

—No, lo siento...— meditó intentando aliviar en algo su pena —¡Cierto! Los mensajes en ese artefacto del demonio. Ven conmigo— le animó guiándolo hasta donde descansaba la nave, sortearon invitados y se pasearon por diferentes pasillos, cortando camino por los jardines hasta dar con el taller. Un par de técnicos terminaban de dar los últimos ajustes cuando llegaron y le ofrecieron el acceso apenas verlo (las ventajas de ser el _juguete- alias amante- alias hermano_ del rey). La nave lucía como nueva, mejor que eso —Debe estar por aquí—masculló invitándolo a pasar. Rebuscó entre sus cosas en la pequeña habitación compartida hasta dar con un diminuto objeto —Stark solía mandarme mensajes navideños cada año antes del último chasquido— explicó —Es el único artefacto midgardiano que sabía usar en ese tiempo. Tiene un poco de polvo, pero-

Tony lo tomó con manos temblorosas como si tratara de una joya valiosa y tal vez así era. Salieron de la nave unos minutos más tarde al encuentro de los demás, Thor podía percibir la necesidad de apoyo para verse a sí mismo obteniendo la felicidad que tantas veces le resultó esquiva.

—Hazlo tú— le pidió a Natasha.

—¿Estás seguro Tony? Porque-

—Con un demonio, sólo dámelo— gruñó Rocket desde el hombro de Banner. Thor dio un vistazo en busca de Loki sintiendo un aguijonazo de decepción al no encontrarlo a la vista. _Sólo ha pasado una hora, idiota controlador, es un rey, tiene asuntos importantes que tratar, mucho más que pasársela coqueteando contigo,_ se decía a si mismo intentando redirigir su atención a sus amigos —Ya está.

— _Probando, probando, 1,2_ —decía una imagen holográfica de Tony sentado en el suelo con una recién nacida en brazos, Happy estaba dormido en un sillón tras ellos con un gorro de santa cubriéndole la cara — _Mira Ricitos lo que te pierdes por quedarte encerrado llenándote de nachos y cerveza. Mírala ¿no es la cosita más adorable del universo?—_ murmuraba la imagen haciendo un zoom a la pequeña.

 _—¡Se te va a caer, Zoquete!—_ le decía Rodhey apareciendo en la imagen con un inmenso regalo seguido de Pepper con una sonrisa amable y besando la frente de ambos Stark.

— _Como sea, feliz navidad, Thor. Tu sabes que nuestros brazos están abiertos cuando estés listos para visitarnos. Dile Hola al tío Thor, Morgan— decía el holograma tomando la mano de la bebé a modo de saludo._

Thor que había estado más pendiente de la reacción de Tony ante el video, sintió un leve dolorcillo por ahí donde había creído sanar. Ya era muy tarde para visitar a su amigo.

Luego de eso la imagen desapareció.

—Eso fue—votó aire Banner.

—Lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida— susurró Tony ausente —Gracias, Thor.

—De nada, Tony.

IV.

Regresó aliviado hasta el lado de Loki quien charlaba cómodamente con un dignatario muy llamativo de piel colorada. Al cruzarse sus miradas, Loki se acercó con elegancia y sigilo hasta apoyar su hombro en él.

—Me han informado que estuviste con los vengadores desempolvando el pasado mientras yo no estaba.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu reunión?

—Fatal— admitió el regente con una sonrisa para el resto de los asistentes —Debí romperle el cuello a Helblindi cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—¿Es tu hermano mayor o menor?— preguntó posando su mano atrevidamente sobre la cintura contraria.

—Mayor.

—Puede que sea por eso— Loki negó afirmando su agarre con disimulo.

Se pasearon cómodamente por los pasillos, aún quedaba noche, pero ciertamente lo peor y más concurrido de la velada se había disipado gracias al baile, la comida y las asombrosas cantidades de bebida asgardiana.

—A veces cuando ganas pierdes—murmuró Thor sentándose cerca de un inmenso pilar de oro sólido. Loki se sentó junto a él quitándose su corona y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro —No esperaba que eso sucediera aquí.

—Un pequeño precio por el bien común— susurró el rey dejando a un lado la corona.

—¿Sabías que algo así podría suceder?

—Sabía que teníamos pocas posibilidades de ganar.

—¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste Loki? ¿cómo pudiste de derrotar a Thanos sin bajas?

—Oh, Thor, para ello tendría que ahondar en mi pasado y tú no quieres eso— Thor le devolvió una mirada demostrando todo lo contrario tomando su mano lleno de interés —Siempre supe lo que era: _Un niño para suplir al príncipe muerto y sanar el corazón de la reina._ A diferencia de tu padre, el mío no salvó mi vida por misericordia, vio una herramienta, un reemplazo para el recién nacido que su hija mayor asesinó en un escape de su prisión.

—¿Hela mató a tu hermano?

Loki negó.

—Lo curioso es... que no culpo a Hela. Fue Odín quien la educó para ser una asesina, fue hija del rigor y la muerte ¿qué otra cosa puedes esperar de una criatura llena de odio? Cuando se volvió incontrolable Padre la encerró, esa es una historia que ya conoces, pero aún así hay un pensamiento que no ha parado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace siglos ¿por qué encarcelarla sabiendo que no tendría salvación? Condenarla a un encierro eterno no es piadoso, Thor. Pudo asesinarla, pero quería hacerla sufrir, la convirtió en una amenaza constante, en un monstruo del que esconderse, nunca una hija.

—Hablas de nuestra hermana o del mío— murmuró perspicaz. Loki apretó los labios con tristeza.

—Tal vez esa es la única forma en que nos veía. Monstruos para encerrar.

—Él te amaba.

—Él quería un asgardiano— rebatió Loki —quería a su hijo, o uno nuevo. Y yo no fui una buena elección. Un Jotun de sangre mixta, enano, jamás podría llegar a los estándares de un guerrero asgardiano, incluso si trabajara cada día durante cada minuto y sus manos sangraran por tanto envainar su espada, no importa cuantos hechizos, qué tan listo ni cuanta ayuda pudiera recibir. No puedes pedirle a alguien que sea otra cosa.

—Lo lamento, Loki.

—Padre estaba frustrado conmigo, era comprensible.

—No, no lo era— masculló Thor tomándole por el cuello en busca de sus ojos cristalinos —No lo merecías Loki.

—Odiaba a mi hermano, Thor. Jamás podría ser como él, como tú.

El rey cerró sus ojos, apretando los labios mientras una suave lágrima recorría su mejilla. Thor la tomó entre sus dedos y limpió su dolor como deseó hacerlo alguna vez con su hermano.

—No, Loki. Tú eres mucho mejor.

Lo besó, se sintió como una breve eternidad, una dicha inmaculada y un calor agradable que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir. Probó su boca disfrutando del calor, de la humedad y la necesidad burbujeando desde su interior. Thor lo aferró por la espalda, mientras su mano se internaba entre ese cabello largo y sedoso. Loki lo besó de vuelta, buscando alivio, entregado a él como si hubiera esperado toda su vida por ese momento.

Se separaron por apenas breves segundos, los suficientes para saber que ya no había vuelta atrás, necesitaba a Loki, lo necesitaba con una desesperación casi infantil. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guio por los pasillos hasta su habitación corriendo como dos críos que no quieren ser atrapados por su nana. En un giro, ya muy cerca del ala de habitaciones de la realeza, Loki lo empujó contra una de las paredes. Una escultura de uno de sus abuelos se tambaleó y precipitó contra el suelo ante el golpe, pero ninguno tuvo la cortesía de siquiera ponerle atención. Estaban demasiado perdidos en explorarse y buscar el placer mutuo, no tenían mucho tiempo para que la realidad se arrastrara alejándolos para siempre.

Thor besó su cuello, arrastrando sus manos sobre su cuerpo sin decidirse primero por qué parte tocar. Lo quería todo, como siempre debió ser.

Entraron a tropezones hasta la habitación más cercana, quitándose con desesperación las piezas que tan ajustadas y ostentosas los alejaba de tocarse como necesitaban. Thor no soportó la enorme cantidad de broches con las que contaba el traje del rey, abriéndolo con una brazada en dos.

—¡Thor!— exclamó Loki aunque no sabía si era más por sorpresa, horror o excitación. Las capas de oro cayeron gráciles a su alrededor como pétalos enseñando un centro rebosante de fertilidad. Era hermoso, más que eso, era divino. Todo lo que quedaba en Loki eran sus joyas sobre piel desnuda. Thor alzó una mano temblorosa, apoyándola en ese estómago liso, bailando sobre cada músculo bien formado, era suave y al mismo tiempo duro, perfecto para su tacto.

Se arrodilló descalzándolo mientras besaba sus piernas tan pálidas y fuertes, subiendo por el interior de sus muslos, lamiendo, mordiendo, besando con una devoción arrebatadora.

—Creí decirte que un rey no se arrodilla ante otro— jadeó Loki, ante la sensación de su aliento tan cercano a su entrepierna despierta para su total atención. Thor sonrió tomando entre sus dedos ese culo respingón que prometía un placer inconmensurable.

—Sólo soy un hombre, majestad. Uno que se muere por complacerlo— susurró acariciándole con la mejilla su pelvis expuesta.

—Oh, supongo que tendré que permitir este salto del protocolo.

Thor lo probó en respuesta, lamiendo a lo largo y ancho de su carne desesperada por el calor de su boca. Loki contuvo un gemido, sosteniéndolo por la cabeza con dedos temblorosos. Estaba húmedo, buscando con leves movimientos una compensación que Thor le dio con una sonrisa bobalicona, abriendo sus labios y aceptando cada centímetro de su alma. Loki sollozaba de placer embistiendo contra su lengua aventurera. Lo probó hasta que su boca sólo pudiera reconocer el sabor de su esencia, ahora pertenecía a Loki. Todo él, por completo.

Lo escuchó gritar de placer ante su culminación e intentar desesperadamente alejarlo de su corrida, pero Thor no tenía los mismos planes, empujándolo por sus caderas contra su boca repleta. Loki se vino con la fuerza de un trueno, llenando el interior de su garganta hasta escapar por su rostro, en una marca dulce y maravillosa.

Loki descansó tembloroso contra su cuerpo, cayendo lentamente lánguido contra él. Thor que seguía saboreándolo, lo alzó entre sus brazos hasta la cama.

—¿Nunca haces caso a lo que se te dice?

—Por lo general no— sonrió acariciando su piel desnuda. Loki lo desvistió con un solo gesto de dedos, desapareciendo su armadura hasta el mismo maniquí en que estuvo esperando por él las primeras horas —Ya no soy tan atractivo como antes— admitió con vergüenza arrebolándole las mejillas.

—Debes estar loco, Thor. Eres perfecto— susurró Loki empujándolo contra la cama mientras se sentaba sobre él besando y tocando cada parte de su cuerpo a la vista —Desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando me venciste tan fácilmente, en lo único que pude pensar fue cómo se sentiría teniéndote así sobre mí por lo que me restara de vida.

Se besaron probándose mutuamente, Loki jadeaba meciéndose contra su erección palpitante, era tan cálida y tan perfectamente húmedo para él.

—Te necesito— admitió el mayor, en especial porque Loki disfrutaba desesperándolo con ese movimiento de caderas dejándolo esperanzado y caliente.

—Aquí estoy— susurró invocando un hechizo del que Thor jamás había escuchado —Listo para ti ¿no lo sientes?

—Oh— masculló en un suspiró, estaba tan húmedo y resbaladizo, tanteando con los dedos el interior de sus muslos ese agujero dilatado sólo para él. Había dado tantas vueltas en círculos esas semanas y ahora ya no le quedaba más tiempo ni paciencia para mantenerse lejos suyo.

Entró con un dedo, arqueando a Loki como una cuerda, convirtiéndose en dos, hasta tres rápidamente, en un sonido sucio y mojado.

—Te lo ruego— sollozó Loki afirmándose contra sus hombros meciéndose contra él. Thor buscó en sus ojos una confirmación que no tardó en llegar en forma de besos. Lo penetró por completo, cada barrera, cada pensamiento era suyo ahora, todo lo que Loki era, ahora Thor lo era también. Podía sentir la electricidad rodeándolos, cubriendo a Loki como un manto protector y a su vez la magia de Loki arrastrándose por su cuerpo, conociéndolo, amándolo y marcándolo, entrando en su mente y voluntad. Era un acto celestial, coreado por deidades mucho más allá de su entendimiento.

—Ahora entiendo— susurró Thor sin aliento observándolo alzar sus ojos hasta el cielo, enseñando su precioso cuello decorado de diamantes y rubíes —Aceptaste tu naturaleza, tu herencia Jotun— Loki le devolvió su atención con una sonrisa lánguida —Posees la magia del cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Es parte de ti.

—Sí— Contestó el rey en algo que más sonaba como un gemido, comenzando un ritmo tortuosamente lento, como si estuviera degustándolo, queriendo memorizar la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Thor sonrió una última vez olvidándose de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el hombre que lo montaba con total ambrosía. Él era un animal que llevaba mucho tiempo en busca de esa sensación, quería devorarlo por completo, follarlo con rudeza hasta que olvidaran incluso quienes eran y eso es justo lo que hizo por las siguientes horas cambiándolo tantas veces de posición y llevándolo hasta el Valhalla una y otra vez.

Eran llamas que se consumían una a la otra y volvían a emerger eternamente en un ciclo sin final.

—Esto es lo que soy— susurró Loki empujándolo para que lo viera, su piel se transformó y pudo percibir cada marca sobre ella preciosamente dibujabas sobre un mar de tempestad.

Thor perdió la cabeza, simplemente supo que estaba perdido entrando una y otra vez sin tener suficiente de él, llenándolo hasta que el propio cuerpo de Loki fuera incapaz de retenerlo por más tiempo dejando que su semilla se escapara como cataratas de su interior. Loki también se perdió a si mismo, su compostura se fue tan rápido como entró en él, olvidándose de quien era y las muchas personas que estaban invitadas por allí, Loki gritó, rogó y sollozó de placer hasta que acabó medio sedado sobre él, apenas y logrando mover sus caderas.

—Podría hacer esto por siempre— admitió el rubio, admirando su obra, donde ya no quedaba un solo espacio de piel sin marcar, besar o morder.

—Por favor hazlo— sollozó el rey, dejando que gruesas lágrimas escaparan de sus mejillas. Thor quería, no. Necesitaba seguir esa petición, incluso si era egoísta. Sólo quería seguir eternamente así.

V.

Aún no aclaraba a través del ventanal cuando golpearon a su puerta, cortando su apasionado encuentro. Estaban tan juntos y enredados que ya no sabían que miembro era de cada quién.

Para su completo horror, Sif y Fandral entraron antes de que Loki diera su permiso, Thor por inercia los cubrió con una manta, aunque sus amigos no parecían en nada sorprendidos. Sif incluso le miraba con menos interés que Fandral.

—Majestad— inició la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Más vale que esto sea de vida o muerte— gruñó Loki con su voz ronca por tanto gemir. Thor no pudo ocultar la sonrisa bobalicona que el hecho le causaba.

—Lo es. Se trata de Peter Quill y Nebula— explicó Sif.

—Han dejado escapar a Gamora— resumió Fandral incapaz de ver otra cosa que no fueran sus pies.

—Mierda— suspiró Thor dejándose caer contra la cama. 


	6. La incertidumbre

I.

Mientras Sif hablaba la expresión en el rostro del rey mutaba hasta deformarlo en la misma nulidad, Thor que lo conocía de toda una vida sabía que su hermano ya no estaba ahí, sólo una corriente de decisiones y alternativas, nada que pudiera demostrar lo que sentía. Nada del hombre con el compartió por una noche.

—Eso es todo— finalizó Sif, su expresión convertida en sumisión y orden.

Loki absorto se les quedó mirando, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos vacilantes.

—Pueden marcharse— ordenó dirigiendo su mirada hasta Thor —Es momento de reagrupar a los vengadores y... arrestar a nuestros invitados guardianes.

Thor asintió tan sólo una vez antes de ir en busca de su ropa, Fandral hizo el amago de acercarse hasta él, pero Loki negó señalando la puerta. Ambos guardias desaparecieron poco después.

Un silencio pesado y tenso se instauró entre ellos, Thor se sentía como una concubina desechada buscando con rapidez e ira sus pertenencias, no recordaba dónde estaban sus pantalones o si el peto de malla de acero seguía intacto, sólo quería salir de ahí, tomar a Quill, abofetearlo y regresar a ese universo que no tenía nada por ofrecerle.

Para ese momento sus amigos estarían siendo apresados y enviados a las mazmorras, todo porque Quill siguió un concejo suyo (como si eso le hubiera funcionado muy bien a sí mismo).

Cerró su ojo sano, apretando con fuerza hasta sentir doler los músculos a su alrededor. Esto era su culpa, completamente suya.

Rebuscó en la cama hasta dar con sus prendas, embutiéndoselas lo más rápido que sus extremidades cansadas le permitían. Sintió a Loki acercársele, pero continuó intentando amarrar la empuñadura de sus mangas sin éxito. No quería enfrentarlo, no quería disculparse ni estallar como siempre hacía, mucho menos despedirse.

—Thor.

—Ya casi termino, majestad.

Una mano blanca y fría aferró con fuerza su mentón, obligándolo a mirarle. Su rostro era un caleidoscopio de emociones, tan hermoso y divino como siempre, pero Thor sentía que de seguir mirándolo un segundo más las lágrimas o el tonto deseo de besarlo hasta la saciedad le ganarían al sentido común y la amenaza efectiva de encarcelarlo.

Debía irse de inmediato, sin embargo, seguía petrificado en su lugar observando ese rostro perfecto como si fuera la última vez.

—Bésame— ordenó el rey, empujándolo contra la cama y sentándose en su regazo. Thor no lo pensó, simplemente se lanzó contra su boca, en un beso agridulce, con el tic tac del reloj cada vez más cerca del final pendiendo de su cabeza.

Thor se aferró a él, tal como deseó hacer con su hermano en el puente del Bifröst, se entregó a la sensación de su piel contra la suya, de sus besos flotando por su cuerpo, su aroma, sus sonrisas. Todo lo que quedaba de Loki en una despedida para dar paso a ese rey omnipotente que debía ser.

—¿Recordarás al hombre que fui? — Thor besó sobre su coronilla, abrazándolo con fuerza deseando fundirse en él.

—Te recordaré por sobre esa máscara de rey.

Loki sonrió una sola vez más antes de dejarse caer contra él, hundiéndose hasta olvidarse de quien era y gemir en un sonido descarnado.

En aquella ocasión Thor se dejó ir con entrega, tomándolo con todo lo que tenía en estocadas fulminantes muy lejanas a las llenas de amor y cariño de hacía unos minutos.

Loki gritó hasta que su pecho se contrajo en un suspiro largo y su interior fue un mar de tempestad que lo llevó hasta su propio orgasmo.

Cuando su cuerpo por fin cedió a la anestesia del placer, se levantó seguido del rey, esta vez incapaz de mirarse, enfundándose la armadura asentada en el maniquí y dejando que la magia de su compañero terminara de atar cada cierre o botón.

—Ve con los tuyos, Thor— murmuró el rey muy cerca suyo, apoyando su frente contra la capa de terciopelo —Estaremos dando caza a Gamora, ya sabes que hacer.

—Loki...

—Una vez fuera de esta habitación, ya no serás mi protegido sino un traidor ¿lo comprendes? —Thor asintió incapaz de encontrarse la voz —Hay miles de millones que compartían las ideas de Thanos, la mecha sigue encendida y Gamora es el líder esperado. Será una masacre de la que no podremos escapar.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto, majestad?

—Porque quiero que esos amigos tuyos comprendan el motivo por el que asesinaré a su amiga y cuánta responsabilidad tendrá Peter Quill de ello.

—Estás enojado.

— Conocerte ha sido un enorme error— cortó el regente acercándose hasta el portón de acceso —Ahora todo está arruinado.

—Es hora de que seas un rey, majestad.

Loki le dedicó una sonrisa mientras una suave lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Por supuesto.

II.

 _"Te has acostado con él"_ acusó con asombro la voz de Loki en su oído.

Thor sintió infartarse por unos segundos. La expresión en la cara de su hermano muerto era todo un poema.

—Hermano, este no es momento...

 _"Te has acostado con él"_ repitió el fantasma cruzándose de brazos _"¿Es eso lo que tanto deseabas hacer conmigo? ¿Follarme? ¿Dejarme sin voz después de tanto gemir tu nombre o tal vez preferirías que te llame hermano? Qué sucio, querido. No me lo esperaba en absoluto ¿Es así como planeabas solucionar nuestros problemas, convirtiéndome en tu reina?"_.

—¡No! Por Odín, claro que no. Loki este no es un buen momento tengo-

_"Ah, qué estúpido fui. Pensar que pudiste regalarme el trono a cambio de abrirte mis piernas..."._

—Por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado, calla de una vez por favor— rogó —Hay problemas mucho más graves que-

_"Habría comprendido si fuera sólo una vez, pero por Hel. Fueron horas y seguías y seguías..."._

— _Hermano._

_"Oh, claro ahora soy tu hermano, gran tonto degenerado"._

— _Hermano_ — repitió.

 _"Bien"_ suspiró el fantasma _"Intentemos olvidar por un minuto tu reprimida tendencia incestuosa"._

—Loki...— advirtió.

_"¿Debo recordarte que ese rey es un Jötunn?"._

—¿Qué?— parpadeó —¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? tú también lo eres.

_"A mí no me follaste, Thor. A él sí"._

—Sigo sin entender.

 _"Es un Jötunn ¡Un Jötunn_!" sonrió revolviéndose el cabello _"Tú realmente no lo has pensado ¿cierto?"._

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 _"Creo que lo dejaremos para más tarde. No tengo intención alguna de explicarte cuán estúpido eres"_ suspiró _"¿Qué planeas hacer? Él te ha dejado claro sus deseos, te ha desechado como un rastrojo y roto tu corazón"_ sonrió el fantasma.

—Me alegra ver que disfrutas de mi sufrimiento— gruñó Thor observando desde la ventana como un gran grupo de soldados se formaba por el patio central.

 _"Admito que sigues siendo mi hermano y verte en esta situación es totalmente irrisorio, casi vale la muerte"_ Thor puso los ojos en blanco _"Oh, vamos, tampoco es tan difícil de solucionar. Ese rey te ha dado una gran ventaja, sabes muy bien que hacer, la pregunta aquí es qué tan dispuesto estás"._

—¿Por qué crees que haré algo? Puedo perfectamente tomar a mis amigos, nuestra nave y largarnos.

_"Puedes, sí"._

—Pero no lo haré.

 _"Eres demasiado piadoso, hermano. Tu sentido del deber roza con la estupidez"_ se burló el ánima _"Ah, cierto. Cuando te hayas dado cuenta del problemilla que conlleva el haberte acostado con un Jötunn quiero estar presente. No me convoques por nimiedades, agotas nuestro tiempo"._

—Yo no te convoqué ¿Y a que te refieres con...?

Pero ya no había rastro de su hermano.

III.

Afuera, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la fiesta continuaba en su máximo apogeo, hombres, mujeres, seres de sexo indeterminado se mezclaban en una orgía llena de vino y sustancias variadas, los gemidos, la seda, el sudor, todo mezclado en pleno salón de honor. Thor se preguntaba qué le habría parecido al viejo Padre de Todos tal espectáculo, pero por el momento era perfecto para alguien culpable de traición perseguido por los guardias de la corte.

Avanzó con discreción entre la enorme masa de almas que le tironeaban para disfrutar de ellos hasta los pasillos que daban hasta el ala de curación. Hacía ya unos instantes el Bifröst había sido abierto hasta quizás qué paraje incierto en busca de Gamora, Loki a la cabeza.

Thor lo vio desde la lejanía sintiendo el anhelo pesar en su corazón aun cuando se recordara lo mal que estaba eso.

Al llegar no le tomó mucho tiempo el noquear a los guardias que custodiaban las salas de curación destinadas a Peter Quill y Nebula, como mucho menos amenazar al puñado de sanadores rodeándolos.

Cada uno huyendo de forma más desesperada y graciosa.

Nebula lucía tan mal o peor de lo que Sif había informado, sus extremidades mecánicas convertidas en cientos de piezas flotando a su alrededor estaban atadas por otro tanto de cordones invisibles de galðr, cada uno diferenciado por color y poder curativo. La mujer en sí no se movía en absoluto, reposaba sobre una base de piedra caliza y seda blanca, aunque la mayor parte de su cuerpo seguía suspendido por el aire.

—Hey— susurró observando la enorme línea que cruzaba desde el pecho hasta la cadera, un corte limpio por el filo de alguna espada.

Thor realmente lamentaba su deteriorado estado, durante ese largo año en que compartieron como equipo, Nebula fue un apoyo sorpresivo pero constante, una presencia sigilosa y permanente que le recordaba mucho al guardián del Bifröst; Heimdall con esa forma tan suya de protegerlo. Incluso cuando venía alguna horrorosa recaída y se veía capaz de beberse hasta el alcohol antiséptico del botiquín de emergencias entre patadas a Quill y amenazas de recibir un disparo en la frente por parte de Rocket, ella se mantenía serena, calmando a todo mundo entre uno que otro golpe y advertencias de destriparlos mientras dormían.

Ante la crisis siempre fue la única que no se derrumbó, no obstante, no podía saber qué tan neutral era su actitud cerca de Gamora.

—Vas a estar bien.

—N-no— farfulló la mujer tosiendo con gran dificultad —No p-pude hacerlo.

—¿Nebula?

Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente como si esa única frase fuera todo lo que necesitara decir para caer por fin en la inconsciencia.

Thor en gran parte podía comprenderla, la relación entre Nebula y Gamora no era muy distinta a la suya con Loki. No importaba que tan cruel, despiadada o desconocida fuera su hermana, Nebula jamás podría matarla y romper su lazo con ella. Había demasiadas emociones de por medio, demasiada historia, demasiado afecto para algo similar.

Thor bien sabía que Nebula amenazaba, pero jamás mordía.

No podía condenarla por actuar como lo hizo.

Intentando alejar la oleada de sentimientos encontrados luchando en su cabeza, avanzó con lentitud hasta la habitación donde descansaba Quill. La habitación en sí, no pasaba los cinco a seis pasos de distancia de la de su compañera, pero entre sus intenciones de hacerlo disculparse a puñetazo limpio o sentirse culpable por todo el embrollo, la lejanía se sentía insondable.

Al llegar, se sorprendió de encontrarlo tan vivo y despierto que por un momento se quedó totalmente quieto en su lugar. Los ojos de su amigo estaban abiertos y su boca se movía en sonidos similares a murmullos para sí mismo, aunque todo sonaba como un monólogo sin sentido para Thor.

Estaba magullado por todas partes, sin embargo, la herida más grave iba desde la base del mentón, cruzando por el labio inferior y acabando un poco más allá del pómulo izquierdo muy cerca de su oreja. De no ser por los hilos de galðr uniendo su carne cualquier ser vivo ya se habría desmayado una o dos veces por el dolor del corte.

—Quill— le llamó hasta estar tan cerca de él como para oler su piel achicharrada —Hey, amigo...

—Sólo quería volver a verla.

—¿Quill?

—Le gustaba bailar conmigo— sonrió en algo parecido a un sollozo —aunque Drax jamás me creyera, y yo no fuera tan grandioso ni "varonil" ella me eligió a mí. Dentro de todo este basto mundo me quiso a mí, al triste y tonto chiquillo de Misuri— negó con la cabeza —Ella no solía dormir mucho, decía que las pesadillas eran demasiado como para hacerlo por tanto tiempo y que verme al despertar le reconfortaba porque le recordaba que todo era real y que estaba a salvo muy lejos de Thanos, me hacía sentir especial, poderoso y al mismo tiempo minúsculo de una forma en que jamás fue posible.

—La mujer que te acaba de herir y casi matar no es ella. Lo sabes, amigo mío.

—Sí, pero...— el humano hizo el intento de acomodarse en su lecho siendo regresado a su lugar por los hilos de colores y una leve descarga de calmantes convirtiéndolo en una masa temblorosa.

—Tranquilo, sigues muy mal herido.

—No olvides quien te envió a este mismo lugar por horas cuando llegamos. Estoy bien, muy bien...

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas Star-Lord— masculló alargando la d en tono burlón.

Quill le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada, muy sedado para sentir su propio cuerpo.

—¿Y Nebula?

—En la habitación frente a la tuya, estará bien.

—Fue cortada en dos por una espada, no necesitas mentirme, Thor.

El rubio asintió, decidiendo volver al problema principal.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que sucedió?

—¿No te lo dijeron ya?

—Quiero escucharlo de ti.

Peter intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero Thor sabía que era cosa de minutos para que cayera completamente dormido. Las drogas en su organismo eran lo suficientemente potentes como para acabar con criaturas más grandes. Si seguía despierto era mera voluntad.

—Ella no es mi Gamora, pero sigue siendo Gamora. No podía... simplemente no podía dejarla ahí.

—¿Aun cuando nos pusieras a todos en riesgo?

Peter lanzó un largo resoplido al borde de derrumbarlo.

—¿Tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?— Thor apretó el entrecejo—Debió pasarte lo mismo con tu hermano, o tal vez no. No sé cómo funciona la cabeza de un dios, quiero decir yo soy medio dios, pero renuncié a eso y-

—Quill, estás balbuceando.

—¿Sí? No sé, ya no sé lo que digo.

—Está bien, amigo.

Éste asintió con los ojos cerrados.

—Hace unos meses— bostezó —hubo un momento en que Rocket mencionó el patrón simétrico en las marcas de nacimiento del rostro de Gamora, los chicos insistían en que una de sus mejillas tenía una línea más alargada, pero Rocket estaba seguro de la simetría por lo que se voltearon a exigir mi veredicto. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, ya no podía recordar su cara, ni su voz. Me asusté.

—¿Es por eso que estabas tan obsesionado por seguir a la otra Gamora? La que no nos recuerda y metió en este universo.

—Sí, yo... supongo que no puedo dejar ir mis fantasmas.

—Puedo comprender eso.

—Nosotros sabíamos que no era ella— balbuceó —pero deseábamos que lo fuera. Nebula insistía en que no debíamos confiar en Gamora y siguió cada condición que pusieran los guardias de prisión, pero yo sabía que ella anhelaba verla, sin importar qué, son hermanas. Es lo lógico.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó?

—Desde que pisamos esa prisión, supe que ella intentaría manipularnos, es muy lista en cualquier universo— sonrió —Yo la dejé, disfruté la fantasía sin importarme qué sucediera con ustedes más tarde. Así que cuando propuso su escape yo ya estaba preparado para ayudarla. No dudé un solo segundo, Thor.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando los hirió casi de muerte?

—Ni siquiera así— susurró cayendo por fin en un sueño profundo.

IV.

Thor conocía la historia incluso mejor que el propio Quill.

Gamora había tramado el plan desde hacía años, antes incluso de la muerte de Thanos. Ella sabía que en algún minuto sería capturada de no salir las cosas como su padre quería. Había muchos factores en juego y el poderío del nuevo rey Asgardiano/Jötunn era una amenaza fulminante y muy difícil de sortear.

Por eso, en cuanto fue arrestada, ella tramó el método más rápido de escape, sólo necesitando un peón para tal propósito.

Loki por otro lado, que siempre fue un estratega hábil ya teniendo contemplada una próxima huida de prisión, cambiaba sus guardias cada semana, rotando sus turnos de tal forma que ninguno pudiera ver al otro e impidiéndole cualquier interacción con la mujer. Así sin importar si eran aliados suyos, jamás lograrían liberarla con tan poco tiempo ni conocimiento de la prisión.

Estaba acabada.

O eso creyó la Federación.

Thor había aprendido a la mala a jamás confiar plenamente en Loki.

Y éste, confirmando su voluble compromiso con la justicia, un día y sin previo aviso con el fin de contentar a su nuevo amante, permitió la visita de ese peón tan esperado por Gamora.

—Ah, hermano— suspiró —conseguirías más rápido lo que quieres pidiéndolo, que elaborando planes tan complejos.

V.

Desde los pasillos de las mazmorras podía oírse el eco de la sarta de improperios que dedicaba Rocket a Quill, su voz era muy característica y el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Evidentemente dispuesto para su acceso.

Al llegar no le sorprendió encontrar a Groot y Mantis dormidos en el suelo aún con todo el ruido alrededor, mientras Drax intentaba fútilmente consolar al mapache.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — se descubrió diciendo al percatarse de un tercero, también prisionero, muy cómodamente sentado y recargado en el hombro de Mantis —¿No deberías estar con tu equipo cazando a Gamora?

El hombre alzó la cabeza, lanzó una risita y comenzó a roncar profusamente. Rocket de inmediato se llevó una pata a la cara.

—Ni me lo digas— gruñó —como si no tuviéramos que cargar ya con suficientes problemas, nos han agregado a este inútil.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Nos vas a sacar de aquí o no? — instó el animalillo de malas pulgas.

Thor al instante recitó las oraciones en lengua de los reyes y de inmediato el campo invisible que los mantenía cautivos desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Cuando enviaron a arrestarnos, el hombre de acero se puso en medio exigiendo explicaciones y negándose a dejarnos atrapar— explicó Drax tomando entre sus brazos a Mantis, haciéndola ver minúscula en comparación, ante la pérdida de la joven como base, Tony cayó de cara contra el suelo del calabozo en un sonido tosco y un gruñido borracho —Por supuesto, no estaba en las mejores condiciones después de la competencia de tragos conmigo. Los humanos tienen cuerpos débiles, muy débiles...

—Odio tener siempre la razón— gruñía Rocket acercándose hasta Groot en el suelo — _"Es una mala idea Quill", "Es de las criminales más buscadas, Quill, no vayas"_ — se parafraseaba abofeteando repetidamente al árbol parlante —Voy a retorcerle el pescuezo en cuanto lo vea.

—¡Yo soy Groot! — se quejó el adolescente manoteando en el aire y reacomodándose sobre Stark.

—Despierta de una maldita vez— amenazó con su pata extendida —tenemos que irnos, mientras ellos sigan afuera buscándola.

—Vengo desde el área de sanación. No podemos moverlos, amigo liebre— suspiró Thor, echándose al hombro a ambos desmayados.

—¿Entonces qué propones? —se cruzó de brazos. Thor se le quedó mirando esperando que su compañero lograra conectar con él—¡No! — chilló —No, no, no.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Drax ante la expresión desesperada de Rocket.

—Thor quiere... quiere que nosotros capturemos a Gamora.

—Oh— exclamó Drax bajando la vista hasta el suelo.

—Es la única forma— explicó el rubio comenzando a avanzar de regreso a la nave —La cara de Quill está cortada a la mitad, y cada parte de Nebula está fuera de lugar. Necesitan recuperarse, la magia de Asgard es poderosa pero no lo suficiente para sanar tan rápido heridas de muerte.

—¡Dices esto sólo porque quieres quedarte aquí con tu noviecito! — chilló Rocket —¿Dime por qué no estabas con nosotros cuando fuimos arrestados? Yo te diré por qué, porque estabas en la cama del rey mientras toda esta mierda estaba pasando.

—Yo soy Groot— soltó el Flora colossus en lo que podría interpretarse como _La familia no debe pelear, papá._

—Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar— se quejaba el mapache, pateando el aire —Quill, Nebula y tú, siguen siendo incapaces de seguir adelante. Ellos ya no están, estas son otras personas ¿cuándo van a entender?

—Familia, somos una— balbuceaba entre sueños Mantis acomodándose contra los brazos de su compañero.

—Bien— suspiró el mapache derrotado —la capturaremos antes de que los vengadores lo hagan, no sé qué pasará si ella cae en manos de Loki. Tú lo conoces muy bien, Thor— gruñó sobre la tenue insinuación —¿Qué es lo que hará el rey de encontrarla primero?

Thor se encogió de hombros, vislumbrando a la lejanía la nave en perfecto estado rodeada de guardias armados.

—Matarla, no dudará un solo segundo.

—Genial.

—Entonces ¿comenzamos? — preguntó Drax dejando a Mantis en el suelo, al igual que Thor con los suyos.

Rocket subió sobre el hombro del dios mientras este tronaba sus dedos con emoción renovada y una gran cantidad de nubes oscuras se formaba rápidamente sobre sus cabezas.

—Comenzamos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, por dónde empezar...
> 
> Amo y odio esta historia, la amo porque he puesto mucho tiempo y sentimiento en esta historia, profundizar en cada personaje es lo maravilloso de escribir, me encanta saber lo que piensan de ella, si comprenden o empatizan con lo sentimientos de Thor, Loki o Quill, incluso Rocket. Es emocionante el saberse comprendido, el enojarse porque un personaje actúe de forma humana, lograr risas, rabia, algún sentimiento. 
> 
> Pero por otro lado, también la odio un poco, porque en serio se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot y heme aquí germinando una idea que cada tanto se me sale de las manos.
> 
> Rose.


	7. La cacería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Por favor comenten, siento que de otra forma le han perdido el gusto a la historia y no se muy bien que hacer. 
> 
> I. Pasado
> 
> II. III. IV. V. VI Presente

I.

 _—¿Es hoy?—_ preguntó Quill al verlo sorber por la nariz y refregarse las lágrimas con tal de devolverle una mejor mueca que esa expresión tan rota con la que le había pillado.

 _—¿Hoy qué?—_ le contestó haciéndose el tonto mientras cambiaba de tema _—¿me buscabas para entrenar?_

Quill negó sentándose en la pequeña litera frente suyo.

— _No necesitas fingir que estás bien_ — a lo que agregó— _no es como si no te hubiéramos visto ya llorando como un bebé durante estos últimos meses, incluso Nebula la ha tenido que hacer de pañuelo de lágrimas y es aún peor cuando Mantis te toca y empieza a berrear como si la estuvieran matando. Tu llanto no es precisamente discreto._

Thor abrió la boca sintiendo un hormigueo en la base del estómago, acababa de redescubrir la vergüenza. Sensación que había desaparecido por completo después de siglos de bromas terribles por parte de su hermano.

Era extraño, pero grato.

Una sensación que no fuera dolor era tan buena como cualquier otra.

 _—Los asgardianos somos seres muy emocionales_ — se justificó.

Quill se la dejó pasar con un breve _"ahá"_ y un asentimiento de cabeza que según su cultura era una señal positiva, aunque el resto de razas repartidas por la galaxia lo consideraran más como un gesto obsceno.

De su chaqueta de un rojo chillón sacó dos latas de alguna bebida de sabor dulzón y le extendió una de ellas en señal de paz.

 _—¿No quedaba de la verde? —_ le preguntó Thor más por hacer conversación que un interés real.

 _—No exija demasiado, su majestad—_ bromeó Quill alzando su bebida para chocarla con la suya en una evidente camaradería _—Se las he robado a Rocket, por si pregunta fue Groot._

_—Ok..._

Thor sonrió a sabiendas que prontamente sería reprendido por otra de las tonterías del humano.

 _—No te lo tomes a mal—_ retomó Peter sobándose el brazo _—Y sé que no es asunto mío, pero no tienes... ¿qué... cómo mil años? Rocket comentó algo parecido pero no le cre-_

_—Mil quinientos, sí._

Quill abrió la boca en un gesto de máxima sorpresa para llevarse de golpe lo que quedaba de contenido en su lata. Le tomó dos segundos más tarde atorarse, toser y recuperarse con los ojos desorbitados.

 _—Esas podrían ser muchas vidas, quiero decir, has vivido un montón de tiempo—_ a lo que agregó un poco más frenético _—nosotros vamos a ser un recuerdo minúsculo y lejanísimo para cuando tú estés viejo... quiero decir ¿Tú puedes...? Ya sabes, ser viejo... ¿cuándo serás viejo, Thor?_

_—Faltan un par de milenios, al menos._

_—Pero puedes morir._

_—Sí, Quill puedo morir— contestó sintiéndose de pronto un tanto malhumorado —No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, compañero._

Quill asintió haciendo un gesto de manos como queriendo decir _"a eso voy"._

_—Lo que quiero decir es... tú has tenido el privilegio de vivir un montón de tiempo más que nosotros._

_—En realidad, muchísimo más tiempo que ustedes._

_—¡Ya sé! ¿no es eso extraño? Puede que esté viajando con un anciano ahora mismo._

_—Por el contrario— explicó Thor —Los asgardianos me consideraban un adulto joven...— especificó —muy joven._

_—¿Ok? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Eres un adolescente? ¿Debo enviarte a la cama a la misma hora que Groot? —_ Thor que llevaba meses sin reír, sintió la carcajada nacer desde lo profundo de su interior. Quill que siempre lo había visto con una sonrisa algo torcida y un humor cambiante entre la depresión y la nada misma había saltado desde su propio asiento y golpeado con el fierro frente a él que sostenía la litera _—¿Qué? ¿Me he equivocado? —_ decía sobando su chichón.

_—Los asgardianos no medimos la juventud como lo hace tu raza ni la de tus conocidos, hay un proceso de desarrollo de un par de centenares y luego todo se detiene— explicó —sientes como la carne deja de madurar y la mente se vuelve fuerte, racional y muy precisa. La eternidad comienza a tener un impacto real y esos pequeños y efímeros momentos que antes no tenían mayor importancia en tu vida se vuelven preciosos como no tienes idea._

_—Lo siento, pero no puedo imaginarlo—_ admitió el humano.

 _—Verás, cuando se tiene una vida tan longeva el temor a la muerte cambia, ya no es tu propia muerte la que te asusta sino la de aquellos a quienes amas. Te preguntas qué pasará cuando esa persona desaparezca, pero tú sigas ahí, por milenios en completa soledad—_ Thor apretó sus labios intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no quería salir _—Creí que era un miedo estúpido, muy irracional, poco apto para un rey._

_—Pero resultó muy real ¿no?_

Thor suspiró en respuesta decidiéndose por cambiar el sentido de la conversación y preguntándose al mismo tiempo cómo es qué había llegado hasta ahí.

_—Creí que querías preguntarme algo._

_—Va relacionado— dijo Quill —En realidad, quería saber por qué él._

_—¿Por qué quién?_

_—Ya sabes, ¿por qué Loki? Todo el tiempo estás contando anécdotas sobre tu familia y amigos, pero a quien llamas en sueños es a un tal Loki del que jamás te hemos escuchado hablar—_ a lo que agregó un tanto culposo _—lo siento, compartimos una misma litera es difícil no sentir curiosidad cuando lo llamas todas las noches._

 _—¿Eso hago...? Por supuesto que sí_ — se contestó a sí mismo _—No me habías dicho nada._

_—Todos tenemos nuestros propios fantasmas. Si no quieres hablar de eso está bien._

_—No, no. Supongo que tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta que lo hacía—_ susurró Thor observando sus dedos _—Murió a manos de Thanos, pero aún sigo pensando que aparecerá en cualquier momento. Mencionarlo hace de su muerte algo real._

_—¿Es un él?_

_—Es Loki._

_—¿Y eso qué significa?_

_—Loki es... era—_ se corrigió Thor _—un Jötunn, provenía de una raza de gigantes de Hielo, criaturas que poseen ambos sexos, pueden ser lo que ellos deseen._

_—Eso es interesante— balbuceó el humano —¿Y él era tu...?_

_—Fue mi hermano._

_—Creí que eras asgardiano._

_—Hermano adoptivo—_ concluyó sintiéndose sucio por usar esa última palabra. En Sakaar Loki había usado el mismo término para definirlos y se había sentido como una bofetada en el rostro.

_—¿Y ustedes eran...?— Quill en forma de mímica unió sus manos y las refregó._

_—¿Amantes? No, es más complicado que eso. No lo entenderías._

_—Lo intentaré— instó Peter._

Thor lo observó por unos largos minutos y se preguntó si no sería esa la oportunidad para sincerarse consigo mismo respecto a todo aquello que jamás pudo admitir en voz alta. Llevaba tanto tiempo bebiendo a solas y embruteciendo sus ideas con alcohol que cada día resultaba más difícil vivir con su propia consciencia sin talarle la cabeza.

 _—Él era una parte de mí—_ se descubrió confesando mientras observaba su lata vacía _—Cuando yo era muy pequeño no paraba de llorar porque no encontraba un compañero o alguien que diera propósito a mi vida. Tenía a mi familia, súbditos, amigos, pero sentía un vacío tan inmenso en mi interior que no sabía cómo actuar por lo que no hallaba más que llorar. Mi llanto se transformaba en tormenta y la tormenta en tempestad que arrasaba con ciudades enteras en mi reino. Me sentía tan solo y tan confundido con mi propia y larguísima existencia que no sabía cómo canalizar mi dolor. Causé muchos problemas—_ sonrió avergonzado _—Hasta que un día Padre llegó con un recién nacido y lo presentó como mi hermano. Nadie preguntó de dónde salió ni porqué, simplemente sucedió como si todo hubiese estado destinado a ser. Recuerdo como Loki tomó mi mano entre sus pequeños deditos y me miró como si supiera todo lo que había en mi interior. Y eso fue todo para mí, era él. Lo había encontrado al fin y desde ese momento juré que jamás me apartaría de su lado._

Quill se le quedó mirando por un minuto eterno antes de abrir la boca con una expresión de euforia en su rostro.

_—¡Wow, eso sí que es intenso!_

_—Supongo que si lo fue_ — dijo el rubio rascando su barba completamente ensimismado _—pero nada es eterno Quill, le fallé a Loki y me fallé a mí mismo y ahora pago el precio por ello._

_—Fue Thanos quien le arrebató la vida, Thor. No fue tu culpa._

_—Lo fue._

_—Thor..._

_—Tienes razón, es hoy—_ admitió levantándose en dirección a la puerta _—es el aniversario de su muerte. Vamos mi amigo, entrenemos hasta olvidar quienes somos._

II.

Thor despertó aún con la cabeza de Tony apoyada en su hombro, donde la había dejado hacía horas luego de que todo mundo fuera obligado por Rocket a descansar antes de llegar a su destino.

Él había cedido su camarote a Mantis y Groot después de que la pobre chica no hiciera más que vomitar, dejando un desastre tan extremo que Drax había resbalado y caído una o dos veces antes de poder cambiarlos a la única habitación limpia disponible. Thor drenado de energía y sin ánimos de limpiar vomito había optado por arrastrarse junto con Stark hasta un rincón apartado en la sala común, durmiéndose casi al instante.

Sentía las mejillas húmedas y en efecto, al tocarse había descubierto que estuvo llorando mientras dormía. Con brusquedad refregó sus mejillas y aclaró su garganta seca mientras se alejaba hasta la ventanilla redonda del otro lado de la sala.

—¿Ha sido cuernitos?— preguntó Tony sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Luces terrible— señaló Stark estirándose de un lado hacia el otro como si hubiera despertado de una agradable siesta y no de una resaca infernal como debía estarle pasando. Unos segundos más tarde se levantó y rebuscó en el frigobar frente suyo cualquier bebida que saciara su sed, decantando por una botella de dudosa procedencia —Apuesto a que las ha cagado.

—¿Por qué crees que ha sido culpa de Loki?

—Siempre es culpa de Loki— argumentó Tony con una sonrisa en sus labios —Puede que no te conozca a ti, pero he trabajado con él por años y si algo tenemos en común es el autosabotaje— Thor bufó por lo bajo mientras se levantaba intentando hacer oído a la sala de mandos donde Rocket parecía maldecir en diferentes idiomas, no era buen momento para escaparse de Stark y hacerlas de copiloto —¿Ha tenido que ver con Gamora? Oh, por supuesto que ha tenido que ver, después de todo acabé como prisionero en los calabozos de... ¿A todo esto cómo llegué aquí?

—Los rescaté.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte Beach Boy.

Thor parpadeó unos segundos antes de girarse y mirar de frente a Tony.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Es un sobrenombre, una manera amistosa para referirse a un amigo o conocido en la tierra.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—No veo cual es el problema entonces— argumentó Tony devolviendo su atención al Frigobar hasta dar con una bolsa de frituras.

—Tony me llamaba de esa forma.

El humano se giró en automático esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban con ilusión. Thor por unos segundos sintió el impulso de llamarlo _"viejo amigo"._

—¿Es eso cierto? — el rubio asintió desviando la vista hasta sus pies —Se veía como un buen sujeto, aunque claro yo siempre seré el más guapo, apuesto que la paternidad me habría envejecido unos diez años, tú mismo viste todas esas canas en ese Tony, además estoy seguro que Morgan debió tenerlo comiendo de su mano, imagínate todos esas incómodas cenas familiares, las peleas con mi esposa, la compañía diaria, todos esos momentos llenos de amor y cariño, las parrilladas con los amigos, las juntas de padres, la lectura de cuentos, las primeras clases de ballet, los abrazos y... cielos, realmente me habría gustado. Maldito afortunado— admitió con la voz convertida en un hilo —Mierda, necesito un trago.

—Pues, buena suerte con eso. Toda la nave está libre de alcohol.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, han estado ayudándome con eso de mantenerme sobrio.

—Oh, comprendo. Y en serio te comprendo, no sé cómo lidias con tanto. Ver a Loki debe estar enloqueciéndote.

Thor suspiró dejándose caer sobre una silla a unos cuantos metros del humano.

—Así es, pero es mejor a nada.

—Ya lo creo— masculló Stark abriendo otra botella y bebiéndola hasta vaciarla en cosas de segundos —Esa mujer, Pepper ¿podrías enviarle un mensaje cuando regreses?

—¿Cómo sabes que regresaré?

—Porque Loki sigue siendo un tonto de buen corazón y hará todo lo que esté a su mano para darte lo que quieres.

—Loki me ha dejado.

—Te lo dije autosabotaje, por fin te ha encontrado y BAM, arruina todo porque no sabe cómo lidiar consigo mismo. Es un chiquillo adorable y apuesto lo que quieras a que ya estás más que acostumbrado a eso.

—Esta vez es diferente, se ha puesto en peligro a sí mismo, a su reinado.

—¿Crees que es así de frágil?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

III.

La nave aterrizó en un pequeño planeta satélite de basta vegetación y un alto índice de humedad en el ambiente. La paleta de colores iba desde tonos chillones hasta varios tipos de verde. A la distancia podía oírse el sonido de agua cayendo y el constante resonar de animales merodeando la zona.

Thor fue el primero en salir a explorar y asegurarse de no estar en terreno peligroso, a su espalda iba Drax con Rocket sobre su hombro mientras mucho más rezagados le seguían Stark, Groot y Mantis quejándose por la terrible resaca que los dominaba y el infernal clima que no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su condición.

—Ni una sola maldita palabra— advirtió Rocket asegurándose de que su arma estuviera cargada. De todas formas, pasados unos minutos, el grupo continuó quejándose y haciendo paradas para descansar e hidratarse.

—¿Cómo sabes que ella está aquí?— preguntó Tony limpiándose el sudor de la frente, completamente extenuado y sin su equipo de Iron Man a la vista.

—Sólo lo sé y ya— gruñó Rocket adelantándose al resto por un sendero hacia el oriente.

—Gamora siempre nos mencionaba sus refugios— explicó Mantis con suavidad —En caso de que estuviéramos en peligro o Thanos se nos acercara demasiado, creó un mapa de posibles lugares donde podríamos estar seguros.

—Su favorito era éste— continuó Drax afilando sus navajas —A unos quince minutos encontrarás una cascada de aguas cristalinas y una pequeña choza rodeada de un campo minado, sólo por precaución. Ella estará ahí.

—¿Y crees que esta mujer siga su mismo patrón?— preguntó Tony un tanto incrédulo.

—Hay cosas en las que puede distar de nuestra Gamora original, pero ésta es su esencia. Ella estará esperándonos. Lo sé.

Groot se acercó hasta él y lo consoló con leves palmaditas mientras Mantis se unía a ellos en un abrazo grupal. Thor sabía lo que era ir de cacería por un ser querido y lo desastroso que podía sentirse por dentro, pero debía seguir adelante, era lo que debía hacerse.

Avanzó hasta reencontrarse con Rocket que sollozaba silenciosamente mientras se sobaba los ojos con su pata, estaba temblando y su arma yacía a un lado suyo.

Rocket no sería capaz de capturarla, seguramente ninguno de ellos podría.

—Le dije a Quill que no debía buscarla— murmuró el mapache —Se lo dije.

—Está bien, mi amigo. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Ella también fue mi familia— sollozó —Yo estuve solo mucho más tiempo que él ¿entonces por qué sigo manteniendo las mismas esperanzas que Quill?

—Porque ellos volvieron a ti, salvo por ella.

Groot que ya los había alcanzado, estiró sus ramas y lo acercó hasta su pecho en un abrazo confortante mientras el mapache lloraba amargamente. Todo el equipo estaba unido y conmovido por tal acción, inclusive Tony que le daba unas palmaditas de vez en cuando.

Thor prefirió mantenerse indolente, como un testigo más de aquella escena y no el compañero que se suponía debía ser.

IV.

La cascada y la choza eran tal como Drax había descrito, incluso era posible percatarse del campo minado que había que cruzar para llegar hasta ella. Thor de inmediato llamó a la Stormbreaker que no tardó demasiado en llegar a su mano como un peso familiar y cómodo mientras Tony hacía aparecer una armadura de la nada sólo con ayuda de sus anteojos de sol, para sorpresa del dios la armadura tenía un diseño muy peculiar, poseía los mismos colores que el Tony que conocía solía usar, pero ésta lucía mucho más natural y anatómica de lo que eran las que él conocía.

Tal vez, el tiempo libre sin familia ni amigos lo había llevado a convertir a Iron Man en una evolución de su gemelo paralelo. A su Tony le habría gustado ver eso, también a Bruce.

—A mi señal— anunció Rocket recuperando su atención —Y si llegamos al punto en que debas matarla, sólo hazlo.

Thor asintió.

Entonces Rocket alzó y bajó su pata en un rápido movimiento. Thor al instante hizo caer una serie de rayos sobre el campo minado haciendo estallar tierra y rocas en miles de pedazos con una potencia abismal. Ellos que seguían a una distancia prudente se habían escondido tras su espalda y apegado a Drax con tal de no salir volando por los aires.

Casi de inmediato aparecieron una serie de hombres armados disparando en su dirección.

—Son los seguidores de Thanos— anunció Mantis con su voz temblando por la emoción.

Tal como habían planeado, Thor y Tony salieron para hacerles frente a la treintena de criaturas que corrían disparando y cayendo entre la tierra suelta y los explosivos no detonados. Tony atacaba por la derecha mientras Thor barría con todo a su paso por la izquierda. De todas formas, no era una batalla simple, aquellos contra quienes luchaban lo hacían como verdaderos expertos, evidentes seguidores de Thanos.

Un puñado de ellos alienados a la retaguardia protegían a sus guerreros con campos de fuerza y magia negra, haciendo de los potentes rayos y el láser de Tony algo ineficaz. Thor de inmediato apuntó toda su electricidad hasta ellos encontrándose con la misma protección mágica. Mientras cercenaba con su arma decidió poner aprueba el escudo apuntando la Stormbreaker hasta el campo de fuerza, trisándolo a cada golpe de hacha dado.

Los enemigos al percatarse de la debilidad de su escudo intentaron huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, era el momento de atacar.

Drax y Rocket entraron en la lucha disparando y atacando sin contemplación y con una habilidad innata. Sorteando golpes y acribillando con destreza en los momentos oportunos.

Tony por su lado parecía disfrutar de la pelea, en movimientos rápidos con una serie de patadas y giros que lo hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. Thor no estaba muy seguro de que el Tony que conocía pudiera hacer algo parecido.

—¡Sal de una maldita vez! — gritaba Rocket disparando como un desquiciado —¡Estás demente pero no eres una maldita cobarde!

Como si eso hubiese activado algún punto dentro de Gamora, la mujer apareció custodiada por otra mujer vestida de negro y demasiado reconocible para Thor.

—Oh, mierda— gruñó Rocket parado sobre una montaña de cuerpos sin vida —Lo que nos faltaba.

Thor tragó en seco y tembló internamente en una mezcla de emoción y turbiedad.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó Tony en vista del nuevo puñado uniéndose al grupo contrario.

—La reina de Nuevo Asgard— contestó Thor con entusiasmo renovado —Brunnhilde, una valkiria.

—¿Las valkirias existen?— chilló el humano con alegría.

Del otro bando sólo continuaban en pie el grupo de hechiceros y las dos mujeres, pero era más que suficiente como para hacerlo temblar. Thor que conocía muy bien a la valkiria sabía que no se la haría fácil, era fuerte, veloz y la admiraba con devoción. Que hubiera decidido pasarse al bando contrario y hacerlas de enemiga era apenas una nimiedad para él.

Thor realmente deseaba luchar contra ella.

—Está bien, Tony tú encárgate de esos raritos con magia— ordenó Rocket —Thor tú contra la valkiria, nosotros nos encargaremos de Gamora.

Thor no necesitó de una segunda llamada como para decidirse a moverse, avanzó con su hacha y desplegó su electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo mientras sentía la energía del buen combate brotando de su interior.

La valkiria lo atacó de inmediato, en movimientos agiles que Thor lograba esquivar en volteretas en el aire y golpes de puño que la mujer evitaba sin problemas, como si conociera su forma de ataque de toda una vida, lo que podía ser cierto considerando que ella instruyó a sus maestros.

Thor decidió sorprenderla con ataques mucho más rudos, en rayos disparados desde su propio interior parecidos a latigazos que ella no podía hacer más que esquivar. En ese momento él aprovechó la oportunidad de darle un puñetazo de lleno en su perfecto rostro. Con eso, podría ser feliz de por vida e ir a pavonearse con la valkiria original por siempre.

—¿Quién eres asgardiano? — preguntó Brunnhilde limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz rota.

—Soy Thor y quiero saber por qué estás de lado de la genocida más peligrosa del universo.

Brunnhilde lo apuntó con su arma.

—No estoy de su lado, pero pasa que tenemos un enemigo en común.

Thor bufó.

—Sólo dime que ha hecho esta vez— gruño rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Loki, qué hizo esta vez. Tendré que amonestarlo en cuánto lo vea.

—¿Cómo sabes que se trata del rey de Asgard?— masculló la mujer rodeándolo.

—Costumbre, supongo.

Thor logró esquivar el repentino ataque de la valkiria lanzándose al suelo y rodando sobre sí mismo. No quería usar la Stormbreaker con ella, quería una pelea justa y era posible que la mujer fuera capaz de destruirla con sus propias manos de hacerla enfadar lo suficiente.

—Esa maldita familia ha causado mucha más destrucción que Thanos, te lo aseguro.

—¿Lo dices por Hela, por Odín o por Loki?— se aventuró a decir sintiendo el contrataque muchísimo más feroz y doloroso que el anterior.

—Ese maldito rey no debería existir— escupió la valkiria en ataques frontales que Thor sorteaba con dificultad —simplemente fue muy astuto y ahora se ha apropiado del triunfo sobre Thanos cuando fue él mismo quien desde un inicio estuvo colaborando con él. Sus actos causaron una guerra que costó miles de vidas y aun así ha salido invicto de toda consecuencia como el héroe de nuestro universo— Thor fue incapaz de esquivar el puñetazo frontal que envió Brunnhilde directo a su ojo falso rompiéndolo en el acto, varios fragmentos se adhirieron a su piel hiriéndolo gravemente mientras el resto salió expulsado por los aires —Loki es una maldita comadreja manipuladora que planea mantenerse en el trono de Asgard convirtiéndose en la misma mierda que fue su padre, debe ser detenido.

Thor tambaleante llamó a la Stormbreaker dejándola firmemente a su lado mientras se miraban dispuestos a una segunda ronda.

—Suena como algo que Loki haría— admitió sintiendo una punzada de dolor también por las costillas donde una elegante navaja estaba incrustada, la valkiria había sido tan rápida como para malherirlo sin que se diera cuenta.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Después de un tiempo te acostumbras— murmuró retirando la navaja y lanzándola al suelo —Disculpa, supongo que debí presentarme bien desde un comienzo, pero de verdad tenía muchos deseos de luchar contigo, después de todo tu jamás me lo permitías allá en Nuevo Asgard.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Mi nombre es Thor Odinson y créeme estoy más que acostumbrado a los engaños de Loki.

—Eres el niño que murió a manos de Hela— murmuró la Valkiria con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Cómo es posible?

—Mis amigos y yo provenimos de un universo paralelo a éste donde Thanos si obtuvo las gemas y causó un desastre sin precedentes. Créeme que aquí todo está mucho mejor.

—Eres el hijo de Odín. El verdadero heredero al trono.

—Te aseguro que no me quieres como rey, fui pésimo, ahora tú estás a cargo de Nuevo Asgard y todo va fenomenal.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Es algo complicado, pero podemos discutirlo en otro minuto, tengo que resolver el embrollo que hemos causado y... lo siento.

—¿Qué...?— pero mantis ya había puesto sus manos sobre el cuerpo contrario.

—Duerme.

V.

Thor supo de inmediato que las cosas iban mal en el momento en que posó sus ojos en Gamora y el resto de sus aliados muertos. Todo mundo estaba peleando entre sí y Thor ya podía imaginar cual era el problema.

—Rocket y Groot se niegan a herir a Gamora— le explicó la chica mientras se acercaban velozmente —Drax me ha enviado a buscarte, Tony quiere matarla a toda costa y no sabemos cómo proseguir.

El rubio asintió lanzando un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Deben moverse— dijo Thor poniéndose frente a ellos. Gamora estaba siendo sostenida por Drax, gruñendo e intentando zafarse fútilmente del agarre mientras sus dos amigos se ganaban frente a ella como un tipo de escudo para evitar que Tony la hiriera. En sus ojos era perceptible los sentimientos encontrados del humano, todo el dolor y las preocupaciones podían desaparecer con tan sólo dispararle y acabar con todo —Mi amigo yo me encargaré de esto— le dijo apoyando una palma sobre su hombro.

Stark lo miró lleno de turbación antes de asentir y hacer como Thor le había ordenado.

—No la tocarás Thor— chilló Rocket con la voz crispada por el nerviosismo.

Gamora rio como una demente.

—Ya has escuchado al animalito, no te atrevas a tocarme— amenazó la mujer.

—Mantis, hazlo— la chica asintió y con rapidez acercó su mano siendo apresada por las ramas de Groot.

—Yo soy Groot— dijo el árbol parlante en algo similar a "no le hagan daño".

—Sólo dormirá— sonrió Thor a medida que Mantis era liberada.

Unos segundos más tarde ella posó su mano sobre la mujer y susurró con dulzura un suave _"duerme"._

Gamora se derrumbó de inmediato sobre el cuerpo de Drax mientras todo mundo daba una profunda exhalación.

—Lo hemos conseguido— susurró Rocket pero en sus sollozos se evidenciaba lo mucho que eso dolía.

VI.

Thor ató a Brunnhilde separada de Gamora en la nave. Ambas seguían dormidas y todo mundo conservaba un ojo puesto en ellas por si el efecto de Mantis desaparecía de pronto.

Rocket y Tony se habían encerrado en la sala de mandos y por mucho que Thor hiciera oído lo único que podía escuchar era la respiración acompasada de ambos.

Sin nada más que hacer y con la tensión del ambiente sobre sus hombros decidió ir hasta el pequeño baño que compartían, y catastrar el daño que había ganado en su lucha contra la Valkiria.

Cuando se vio en el pequeño espejo, sintió un leve déjà vu al observar la herida de su ojo abierta y sangrante, convirtiendo el orificio en un desastre de vidrio y piel rota. Estaba por cubrirlo con gasa cuando el sonido de objetos metálicos cayendo por el suelo lo alertó.

Al llegar hasta la sala donde estaban capturadas ambas, se encontró con Drax tomado como rehén y con su cuello apuntado con una navaja por Gamora. Mantis y Groot estaban quietos elevando las manos en señal de rendición con tal de que Drax no fuera malherido.

Poco después aparecieron Rocket y Tony congelándose en el pasillo.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta para Thor, Rocket lo observó con sus profundos ojos negros en un ruego desesperado mientras la Stormbreaker llegaba a su mano. Vio a Tony transformándose en Iron man demasiado lento como para poder atacar, también vio el rostro de Mantis destrozado por un gesto de dolor y a Groot alzando sus ramas para detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Thor había enterrado su hacha en el cuerpo de la mujer mientras Drax caía libre y sin rasguños contra el suelo.

—¡No! — gritó Rocket lanzándose al piso ante el cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer. Su sangre se estaba convirtiendo en un charco a su alrededor y la enorme herida del hacha era visible por sobre su espalda cercenada.

—Eres un animalillo extraño— susurró Gamora en un suspiro entrecortado —¿C-cómo te llamas?

—Rocket, me llamo Rocket.

Ella esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa y luego dijo.

—Adiós, Rocket.

Y eso fue todo.

Gamora estaba muerta.


End file.
